


Same kind but different lives

by WhiteWolf14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric Bashing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lizzie and Kai interactions, Not with Alaric though, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel, Uncle Kai, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: What if Kai Parker didn't die?What if he was sent into a new prison world?What if Lizzie went dark?What if Alaric sends Lizzie in the same prison world as her uncle?What would happen if uncle and niece met?Would they kill each other?Or team up to escape?Where is Hope and Josie in all of this?How about you find out?
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Josie Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Kai did not have his head cut off by Alaric. Lizzie goes after Alyssa for trying to kill the Saltzman. Alaric realizes Lizzie is very similar to Kai. Kai has never met Lizzie. Josie and Hope have no idea what has happened.

The first thing that Lizzie was aware of, was a pounding in her head. And Lizzie really regretted drinking so much but as she became more focused, she realized that the headache she was feeling was definitely not from being hungover. 

She took a few moments to gather herself and block out the headache.

As Lizzie shifted to get more comfortable, she realized that she was laying on concrete and not on her bed. 

She could feel sweat sliding down her face from the heat of the sun, directly above her.

Which meant she was outside and it was most likely noon. Weirdly enough it was completely silent, not even the typical chirping of birds.

She tried to open her eyes but the light hurt them and sent a piercing pain through her head, causing her to flinch. She groaned and with great effort, Lizzie pushed herself up into a sitting position. She, finally, opened her eyes while lifting her hand up to block out the sun as best as she could. 

What the hell happened to her?

Where was she?

Why did she feel like she did after she had an episode?

Where’s Jo?

Or Hope?

Why can’t she remember? 

Lizzie felt her panic rising as she looked around her.

The last thing she could remember was going to her and Josie's room after they created the new prison world for their uncle.

When Lizzie glanced to the right and saw a clock tower, she realized that she was in the town square of Mystic Falls, but as Lizzie continued to look around, she didn't see anyone in sight and there was an eerie silence that seemed to resonate. 

Part of Lizzie felt highly confused and relieved that she was still in Mystic Falls.

But she also found it concerning that there was no one around in a typically busy place.

Honestly, it reminded her of a ghost town.

Lizzie tried to figure out how she could have ended up here, and why it was so desolate.

And her first idea of what could have possibly happened was that a monster of some kind, either did something to her or to the town. 

Lizzie then tried to think back to what happened before this and felt a strange pressure in her head and found she couldn’t remember anything at all.

It felt like someone put a block on her mind, and the only thing that came through to her was a strange feeling of betrayal that made her blood run cold. 

Lizzie looked down at herself, feeling like she had slightly dried slime on her.

What she saw though, made her freeze, as she was covered in almost completely dried blood.

She felt her breath catch, as she searched for wounds that didn’t exist, but was hoping for, as she feared the alternative.

The blood coated her clothes and skin.

Leaving behind a sticky and filthy feeling, and Lizzie began to freak out as she tried to wipe it off.

She started to scratch at her arms, causing the blood to get under her nails. And her eyes welled with tears.

Lizzie was terrified of what it meant.

What she must have done.

A tear went down her face as she realized that their was a chance that she hurt someone she cared about. 

Is the blood Josie’s?

She hoped to God that she didn't hurt Josie. 

But Lizzie couldn’t prevent her mind from making up worst-case scenarios.

And a fire started in the grass next to her, as the image of Josie laying in a pool of her own blood appeared at the forefront of her mind. 

And Lizzie felt the bile rising in her throat and she does her best to push down the urge to throw up.

She looked away from herself, feeling the early signs of a panic attack. 

She pushed her magic down, as the fire began to spread.

It went out, leaving behind chard grass.

She wrinkled her nose at the overwhelming scent of iron, and she couldn’t help but wonder how out of it she must have been to not have noticed it earlier.

Lizzie shakes her head to get her focus off the lightheadedness that the smell caused.

She, then, pressed her fingers to her temple in an effort to lessen her migraine.

Lizzie knew that she couldn’t stay there much longer if she wanted to figure out where she was anytime soon.

She knew that wherever this was, was Mystic Falls, but also not. 

She shook her head to clear it and pushed her thoughts to the back of mind.

As she got to her feet, she spotted a cafe a short distance away and stumbled towards it.

Lizzie tried to open the door of the cafe but it refused to budge.

She peered into the glass and looked for any movement inside but saw none.

Lizzie moves back and looks around quickly, then back at the door raising her hand at it. 

“Aperta imperium”

The door unlocks.

She went in, heading in the direction of the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She had no idea if there was anyone in the town, if it was actually a town.

Lizzie really hoped this wasn’t the Minotaur situation all over again. 

Besides she really doesn’t want to get caught breaking and entering.

She knew she could work any outfit, but orange jumpsuits are not her style.

When Lizzie entered the women's bathroom, she went to the mirror and took in her appearance.

Her blond hair was greasy looking and sticking to her skin.

Which was gross. 

Her eyes caught on the blood that was causing some strands of her hair to clump together in places.

Then on the blood that streaked down her left temple and on her right cheek.

And Lizzie couldn’t prevent the shiver that went down her spine at the sight. 

Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment in an effort to calm herself... And when she looked down at her hands, she felt the hairs of her arms rise as she saw all the blood that coated her wrists and hands.

The blood was stuck underneath her nails, and Lizzie felt really shaky.

Lizzie continued to look over her appearance, she looked at her clothes, covered by dirt and blood.

She was wearing an off the shoulder, dark green crop top and some light blue skinny jeans.

She shook her head and turned around, no longer wanting to see herself in the mirror.

Lizzie tried to remember what could have happened to cause all this, but her memory is still completely blank.

She frowned for a second, then had an idea, if she couldn’t remember then maybe she could force herself to remember.

So Lizzie decided to try a spell she learned with Josie awhile back for a school project.

“Memento quod perierat” She said aloud, and a piercing pain goes through her head causing her to collapse to the ground and as Lizzie's vision went black, a locked away memory was forced forward.

* * *

(Flashback)

_\--One day ago--_

_Lizzie woke up to the light coming through the window, and she stretched awkwardly, as she was trying not to jostle Josie, who was curling into her side with her face pressing into her shoulder._

_She looked down at Jo, and a soft smile appears on her face, as she saw the way Jo’s face scrunched up in reaction to some unknown dream._

_The smile disappeared as she remembered that Sebastian was more than likely dead._

_A small part of her held out hope that he made it to Malivore._

_But she knew even if he had tried to make it before the collapse of the prison world, it wasn’t likely that he made it in time._

_A dull ache settled into her heart as she blinked back the tears and Lizzie tried not to think about the first boy she ever truly loved._

_She shook her head and forced herself to think about anything else._

_And her mind turned towards how Jo and she had created a whole new prison world yesterday for their uncle Kai._

_In order to prevent him from escaping again, they realized that they had to move the Malivore portal into a place that was hidden and only the twins would know where to find it._

_Jo and she had tried to get rid of it completely but it was too powerful an entity to get rid of, so they just moved it._

_They decided to hide it under three ‘keys’._

_One that only she knows, one that Jo knows, and one that only dad knows._

_It was the best way to prevent the risk of him escaping, especially since you need all three to escape._

_Josie had been completely on board, after all she had been the one screwed over the most by their uncle._

_And Lizzie completely agreed as it was obvious that he was clearly a messed up person._

_After all, he murdered his entire family._

_Although, the more she learned about him, the more similarities she noticed appeared between her and her wayward uncle._

_Wasn’t that a scary thought._

_She forced her mind away from the last Gemini (other than Josie and her, of course) when Josie shifted in the bed next to her, indicating she was going to wake up soon._

_Lizzie gently untangled her twin and got out of bed slowly._

_Lizzie wanted to let Jo sleep longer after the chaotic week that they’ve had._

_Especially with Jo getting mixed up in more black magic thanks to their uncle._

_As she stood up, Jo shifted, opening her eyes and groaning, “Why are you getting up at..” She paused to grab her phone and checked the time, “... 7:00 am”._

_“Because we have stuff we need to do today. We need to get the work we missed. Can you remind me to talk to Hope about how the hell we got sent into the prison world, as I’m like 98% sure we did not mess up the spell. I mean we did it perfectly, the other witches clearly not so much, ” said Lizzie as she finished brushing the tangles out of her hair and went to pick out an outfit for the day._

_Josie choked back a laugh, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure the other witches didn’t mess up either, I remember Hope saying it was sabotaged. Anyways I’ll come with you when you go as I’ve been wanting to know as well.”_

_“Well if you want to go, get your hot ass up, so we can leave as soon as I’m ready,” replied Lizzie as she left to shower and change._

_“Yeah, Yeah” Josie calls back, getting up, knowing if she didn’t Lizzie would probably spell her to have colored hair or something for the day._

_She quickly brushed out her hair and smiled when she spotted the clothes that Lizzie left out for her._

_She looked back in the mirror to check her hair and paused when her eyes turned pitch black for a split second, then she blinked and they went back to her usual brown._

_Josie stares for a moment, as a dark smirk appears on her face, then disappears when she hears movement from Lizzie’s direction._

_Lizzie peaked her head in._

_”Josie, stop staring at your reflection, I’m the shallow one not you and hurry up, I don’t have all day.”_

_Josie's eyebrows rose in amusement and a small laugh escaped her._

_She shook her head, grabbed the clothes, and went into the bathroom to get ready._

_After both Lizzie and Josie were done with their showers, they got dressed as quickly as possible, then they did their make up and hair._

_Josie straightened her hair and did a natural look for her makeup with the exception of slightly darker eye shadow._

_She was wearing a fitted red sweater over a plaid skirt and white Adidas._

_L_ _izzie decided to not straighten her hair instead to curl it and pin it out of her face._

_She did her usual makeup._

_And in comparison to her twin, she wore a light blue sweater paired with grey legging and some black ankle boots._

_They looked at each other and smiled, linked arms and left their room._

_They were going down the stairs when they saw Hope, who was talking with Landon and Rafael._

_The twins changed what they were planning on doing, and decided to talk to Hope first, then get their homework after._

_Landon and Raf saw them first, so Landon kissed Hope goodbye, knowing the twins were going to take up a lot of Hope’s day._

_Which caused Lizzie to scrunch her nose up in disgust and Josie to look away._

_Lizzie rolled her eyes as the two kissed longer than she thought was necessary and growled out, “Alright, enough you two I don’t want to have to bleach my eyes from how gross you two are being”_

_Hope and Landon pull back from each other and Landon was clearly irritated by Lizzie._

_Which of course, made her day._

_“Well, you didn’t have to watch...” He paused though when he saw Josie looking away and cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to Rafael._

_“Hey, don’t we have some stuff to do…?”_

_“Uh yeah, we’re the next watch for the Malivore portal...don’t want to be caught unaware by any new monsters...uh see you, girls, later,” Rafael replied_

_Rafael pulled his brother away, and they headed off in the complete opposite direction from where they said they were going._

_The girls watch the brothers go for a moment and then turn to each other._

_Hope gave a strained laugh and said, “Sorry, I should have been paying attention.”_

_“No worries, you guys can do whatever, I’m fine, I promise” Josie reassured Hope._

_Hope considered her for a bit to see if she was being sincere before nodding._

_“So we are overdue for a girls talk, you guys want to head to my room to talk about everything that happened?” asked Hope._

_“Sure,” The twins said in a unison and the three girls head off to Hope’s room._

_When they reached it, Hope checked to see Alyssa was in it, but she was nowhere to be seen, so they entered._

_Lizzie wished, silently, that Alyssa would just disappear off the face of the earth but that apparently wasn’t going to happen any time soon, sadly._

_All the girls relaxed on Hope’s bed and Hope began to explain to the twins about how Alyssa was the one who purposely messed with the ascendants, and sent them to the prison world._

_Hope was taking her time getting to the part where Alyssa almost managed to kill them all because knowing Lizzie the way she did, she knew that Lizzie was most likely going to blow up._

_And she was proven right as pure rage filled Lizzie's face and even Josie looked pissed off._

_“That bitch.” exclaimed Lizzie as she stood up quickly from the bed, “she is going to die a painfully slow death.”_

_She started toward the door to go hunt the witch down._

_But Hope shot up and managed to rush forward fast enough to grab Lizzie’s arm._

_“You can’t kill her-” and she tried to explain why._

_But Lizzie interrupted angrily, “-I am not letting that psychotic bitch get away with almost killing us, when I’m done she’ll wish she did!”_

_The look on her face had a strange menace to it._

_So Josie got up when it became obvious that Hope was not able to get control of the situation, and moved in front of her sister, putting her hands on Lizzie's shoulders and stated calmly, “Alyssa will pay but you can’t just rush off and attack her, dad would kill you. Beside Lizzie you aren’t cable of murder.”_

_“Fine” Lizzie was visibly calmed by her sister’s words._

_However, inwardly something changes but no one would realize until it was already too late._

_After they calmed Lizzie down, Hope continued to tell the girls everything that happened while they were gone(S2, Ep. 11-13)._

_When Hope finished, the girls moved on to lighter topics._

_They talked for a few hours, before the twins realized they still needed to get their work._

_As the twins got up to leave, the three girls planned to meet up at the party happening later that night._

_The sisters then went to get their homework, thankfully some of it didn’t have to be done since it was a strange situation._

_Once they finished talking with their teachers, the girls went back to their rooms to pick out outfits for the party._

_Josie had Lizzie braid her hair into two french braids, while Lizzie just touched up her hair._

_Josie decided to wear an orange crop top with black mom jeans, and some flats._

_While Lizzie changed into an off the shoulder, dark green crop top and light blue skinny jeans._

_They both put on leather jackets, Josie’s white and Lizzie’s black._

_The twins checked each other out._

_“We look hot” exclaimed Lizzie._

_And Jo smirked back at her twin, “Let’s have some fun.”_

_Josie left for the party, ahead of her sister._

_Lizzie waited a few minutes, to make sure Jo wasn't coming back before she reached under her bed and pulled out a 3-inch blade with a dark smirk that promised pain._

_The look on her face would remind her dad entirely of Kai Parker if he had seen it._

_She put the blade in a hidden spot in her jacket._

_Then Lizzie looked around the room and walked to the door and rested her hand on the wall and siphoned some of the magic from the school._

_She walked out of the room, not seeing the light bulb that exploded after she’s gone._

_Lizzie arrived at the party fashionably late and went over to the drinks table._

_She saw her sister talking to Hope, Kaleb, and Mg._

_She headed over to talk to them for a bit, before beginning her search for the wicked witch of the west._

_She walked past the fire, causing the flames to erupt as she passed, but she was too focused to notice._

_It’s when she reached the edge of the tree line that Lizzie saw her, talking with a group of witches._

_“Evanescet ”_

_Lizzie disappeared from sight._

_She approached Alyssa slowly and felt her hatred of the girl rise as she watched her laugh with her friends._

_Lizzie waited until Alyssa went off into the woods alone before following._

_Alyssa was looking up at the sky, when Lizzie struck._

_She slammed the handle of the blade against Alyssa’s head, and she went down instantly._

_Lizzie dragged Alyssa under the brush and put a silencing spell on her._

_When she was done, she used her magic to wake her up._

_A second after, Alyssa's eyes opened._

_She was met with the sight of Lizzie kneeling down in front of her, twirling a knife in her hands._

_Alyssa froze in terror and tried to scream for help but no sound came out._

_And Lizzie smirked darkly._

_“Did you really think you could get away with going after my family and I with zero consequences?”_

_Alyssa stared at Lizzie in horror as the wind picked up around them, being aggravated by some unknown force._

_“My dad may be the forgiving type but I, on the other hand, am not”_

_And Lizzie's right hand gripped the sharp blade and she pressed the tip of the blade into Alyssa's cheek, carving a L out with the knife._

_“_ _opprimere ut inmobiles”_

_And the L glowed orange for a second as the spell settled._

_“Now if you somehow survive this, you will always know who not to cross.”_

_She then moved back and grabbed Alyssa's left leg and looked back up at Alyssa._

_“Don’t want you able to run away…”_

_And then chanted the spell, “ Os opprimere concutere”_

_The bones in the leg shatter and Alyssa cried out silently as pain shot through her body._

_It felt like all her nerves were on fire._

_Lizzie watched, highly amused, before she realized that at any moment someone could come and see them, so she decided to finish it._

_“What to do...what to do…oh, I have a fun idea...Well fun for me.”_

_First, she said the spell, “Liquefiet sint membra”_

_This caused Alyssa to throw up a flow of blood, and some of it hit Lizzie’s clothes and face._

_Lizzie scowled when she noticed it was in her hair._

_“Bitch, do you know how hard it is going to be to hide this mess?”_

_She then used her blade to slit Alyssa's throat._

_Lizzie watched slightly intrigued with how Alyssa drowned in her own blood._

_“Isn't it strange that the very thing that you need to survive can kill you so easily”_

_Although she was kinda irritated that it got all over her arms and hands._

_Lizzie pressed her fingers into Alyssa's throat searching for a pulse but there wasn’t one to be found._

_Alyssa Chang was dead with a capital D._

_Someone screamed behind Lizzie, so she turned around._

_There were four girls, friends of Alyssa staring at Lizzie in pure fear._

_“Well this is an inconvenience, How about you guys just calm down, and we can talk this out”_

_Lizzie was planning on just wiping their memories when one of the girls screamed._

_“You’re a monster!”_

_And something in Lizzie snapped._

_If it’s a monster they want, it’s a monster they’ll get._

_She gets to her feet and the air whips around them._

_“If you guys had just kept your mouth shut, everything would have been ok but no. You just had to run your mouths. Well, I can’t say you didn’t deserve this.”_

_One of the girls with self-preservation turned tail and ran away as quickly as possible to get help._

_The other three girls were stupidly frozen in fear, and by the time they had enough common sense to run they found they couldn't, as fire erupted from nowhere and spread across the grass blocking off any possible exits._

_The fire moved towards the girls, which forced the girls in Lizzie’s direction._

_Lizzie looks at the closest girl and puts her hand forward and makes a slow lifting movement, and the girl lifts as well._

_Lizzie gestured sharply to the right, and the girl was thrown into a tree, neck-snapping on impact._

_The other two girls cry out for their fallen friend but nothing could be done._

_Lizzie turned to see one of the last two girls running at her and Lizzie threw her hand out and the girl froze in place._

_Lizzie then made a grabbing motion with her other hand and the girl’s heart was torn from her chest._

_The last girl doesn’t move, even as Lizzie’s cold eyes fell on her._

_Lizzie narrowed her eyes and moved her right hand to the left of her, she then grabbed at thin air and lifted her hand._

_The blade she left by Alyssa was lifted into the air._

_Lizzie then threw her hand in the direction of the girl and the knife flew through the air striking the final girl in the chest._

_The blade had struck her heart, and the girl fell dead to the ground._

_(Graphic Scene Done)_

_There was a sickening silence when Lizzie heard the call of her name._

_And she turned to see her dad staring at her in horror._

_The weird thing was he didn't look surprised, instead, he looked like he was expecting this to happen eventually but hoping it wouldn’t._

_She looked down at his hands and saw the ascendant that she and Josie just made to the prison world that held their uncle Kai._

_She looked back up at her dad and spotted the girl that ran away beside him._

_She heard movement around her._

_And turned her head._

_All around her in the cover of the trees were girls._

_They were witches._

_They began to chant._

_"Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum."_

_The wind picked up._

_"Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum."_

_Lizzie felt the pain begin to resonate through her body._

_And a powerful pulsing in her head caused her knees to buckle, and she fell to the ground clutching her head,_

_"Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum"._

_Lizzie saw her dad through blurred eyes, as he moved forward with the ascendant pointed in her direction._

_She could barely focus as the witches' enchanting got louder._

_Then Lizzie felt like she was falling, and seconds later she slammed into hard concrete._

_Then everything went black._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Lizzie’s eyes shot open and she turned to the side and threw up.

Lizzie felt sobs wrack her body, as what she did set in.

“I killed them, I killed them all.” Lizzie sobbed out. 

The memory replayed over and over in her mind.

And she was hit with the betrayal of her dad, as she realized that she was in a prison world. 

Lizzie wondered what the hell she was going to do now.


	2. What happens now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Kai Parker...
> 
> Lizzie and Kai meet for the first time. 
> 
> Josie and Hope begin to ask questions about where Lizzie is.

\--Prison World--

If anyone had been near the Salvatore School, they would have been alarmed to hear the sound of glass shattering over loud music as a bottle of two hundred dollar bourbon was thrown at the walls of the boarding school.

A dark figure of a man stood breathing heavily, as he tried to destroy everything in sight. 

The man threw his hand out forcibly and a chair to the right of him splintered into rubble.

The man was pissed off.

He had gotten trapped once again in a prison world.

For the fourth time.

He knew that he had been reckless when he tried to kill the Saltzman’s.

But could you blame him?

This man was the one and only, Malachai ‘Kai’ Parker.

Kai was furious at himself because he knew he messed up badly.

He shouldn't have underestimated the Mikaelson girl. 

And now the likelihood of him escaping this prison world was low.

He had already tried to find the Malivore portal.

But it was nowhere to be found.

It seemed the Saltzman’s were getting smarter.

Who would have thought?

Kai was annoyed that for all the power he held, he could never seem to beat the hell, which was a prison world.

Now, as Kai reflected, he should have realized that his coven had been trying to do something other than putting him in a prison world.

Had he realized that he would have been able to make sure that his nieces had stayed dead, alongside his dearest twin. 

And the guilts back.

Why was he always felt guilty when he thought about his sister?

And why did a part of himself not want to hurt the last of his blood?

Who knows.

Ugh, he really needed to stop picturing himself killing his family.

It doesn't seem healthy.

Although, looking back, Kai had to admit that he had been slightly unhinged after he’d escaped the 1903 prison world.

But they really shouldn’t have been surprised by him snapping, especially after being used as a chew toy for Lily Salvatore's lovely heretic family.

Then again, his coven didn’t know that happened.

He was sure that if they did, they would be jumping for joy.

Why did he help the Salvatore matriarch again?

Oh right, he wanted revenge.

He supposed, in some twisted way, that he should be grateful to Lily for giving him her blood.

After all it allowed him to become a heretic, which ended up making him far more powerful than anyone in the Gemini Coven.

Which, come on, wasn’t that great. 

Especially with that nifty ability that vampires have to turn off their emotions.

Which really came in handy with getting rid of those feelings of guilt and compassion, he gained in the merge from Luke.

Seriously he had no idea how people actually got things done with constant emotions distracting them at every turn. 

However, his emotions did come back on after he came back to life from actual hell.

He was going to turn it off at the time, but then he was struck by all the guilt from killing his family and found he couldn’t. 

That honestly made no sense, as typically vampires turn their emotions off because of feelings of guilt or grief but all it takes to bring them back on, is or killing someone and it ends hurting them worse than they felt before, which makes them turn it back on.

But for some reason, they don’t turn their emotions back off again to deal with the new ‘emotional trauma’. 

Which that strange rule shouldn’t apply to him, because he hated his family.

Really, the only one he felt he should be feeling guilty about was killing his twin, but definitely not the others.

God, he really needed to stop dwelling on his coven.

He already spent too much wasted time on them in his short but long lifetime.

Alright, moving on.

If he was able to escape again, Kai was going to wait a while till he revealed himself.

That way he would be able to find out the lay of the land.

Once he figured out what he planned to do, and got the Tribrid out of the way. 

He would kill Alaric Saltzman, once and for all.

Although this time he would have multiple contingency plans in the event that things go haywire.

Which reminded him that he would have to make sure that the Gemini twins were distracted.

And now his thoughts to take a turn towards his nieces.

Kai wasn’t sure if he would be able to kill little Josie.

After all she was too much like his twin for him to kill her easily. 

However, maybe if he ripped out her spleen like he did her mother, it would teach her a valuable lesson on not crossing her uncle Kai.

Then there was the other twin, the one he didn’t get the chance to meet.

Elizabeth, is her name. 

She was too much of an unknown variable for him to predict what would happen if he ever had the chance to meet her.

Depending on what happened, he would decide then if he wanted to kill her. 

The more that he thought about his sister’s daughters, the more that Kai found it ironic that the Gemini Coven, who saw siphoners as abominations, had given their last breath to save two siphon witch twins in an effort to prevent him from being the coven leader for a long time.

And he found it funny that their efforts were completely wasted as he wasn’t coven leader anymore since he became a heretic. 

That in and of itself was a fitting punishment in his mind.

Kai sighed, as he looked around at the mess he made with a combination of magic and his bare hands. 

Kai was done brooding about his messed-up family and decided to move on for now.

He went over to one of the surviving bottles of bourbon and grabbed it.

He decided that if he was going to be stuck here, then he was going to have a party and hopefully get blackout drunk. 

\-------

A few hours passed, and Kai was cursing his vampire metabolism as he was no longer drunk, just slightly buzzed.

He sat in the main chair of the headmaster's office and continued to spin around in circles, humming to himself. 

Kai was thinking to himself about how he is going to pass time in this godforsaken hell when he heard it.

It is so light that Kai thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

But then he heard it again. 

Kai stopped spinning abruptly.

He’s not sure what to think because this prison world has just been created, so there shouldn’t be any other people in it.

Unless they were just put in. 

He got to his feet quickly and looked out the window in the office but it was night so he couldn’t see if anyone was in front of the school.

He moved away from the window and went to the door, pausing to listen for any footsteps nearby but heard none.

Kai moved out of the room as quiet as he can possibly be.

He was walking around the corner when he saw a flash of blonde hair.

Kai stopped and didn’t dare let himself breathe.

Not that he needed to breath as he was a vampire.

Oh well.

He waited a moment until he heard the echo of someone going downstairs.

Kai crept forward and he lowered himself into a crouch, next to the railing on the top of the stairwell. 

When he looked down, he saw a blonde-haired girl looking through some of the grimoires.

The girl turned around, allowing Kai to see her face.

The girl's face seemed to be an echo of his baby sister, Liv.

And he knew instantly who she was.

As she not only looked like his youngest sister but also radiated Gemini magic.

And there was only one other person besides Josie Saltzman that was a part of his coven.

It was his other niece.

The one he hadn’t had the honor of meeting yet. 

Kai took in her appearance and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the blood on her face, in her hair, and all over her clothes.

Which _definitely_ wasn’t strange at all.

And now Kai was having an existential crisis.

He had no idea what he should be thinking because typically, based on all the blood, he would assume that the girl went on a murder spree. 

However this was Jo’s other daughter, and he’d assumed the girl would either be like her twin, Liv, her dad, or his twin.

And all signs pointed to that she was not at all like any of them. 

He stayed still as he tried to figure out how he would approach the situation.

And how he could manipulate this to his advantage.

But he also knew that he needed to tread carefully.

Kai considered treating her like he did her twin but Josie hadn’t been covered in blood when he met her like this girl was at the moment. 

He wondered if he should wait or reveal himself now.

If he waited, he might be able to gather more information on why she’s here but the dangers are that if she was in the prison world by choice, then he would miss his chance to escape. 

Then again

He kinda doubted that the girl was here by choice if her bloodied state was anything to go by.

Which if he was right in guessing that she was sent into the prison world by force, then he wasn't a hundred percent sure how to deal with this.

Especially since it felt like he was looking into a mirror at a female version of himself.

Which gave him a weird feeling. -God, he would never understand emotions-

As it meant she was sent into a prison world in an eerily similar fashion as he had been back in 1994.

And Kai knew that it would have taken the ascendant from the outside world to send her into this prison world and the ascendant was more than likely with Alaric Saltzman at the moment. 

Which made Kai ponder what could have happened.

It was possible someone got the ascendant from Alaric and sent the girl here but that scenario didn’t fit with her appearance.

Or maybe

Something happened that caused him to send her into the prison world.

But would he really trap his daughter in a prison world...with him in it? 

However before Kai could continue on that train of thought, the girl spotted him.

Her eyes widened and she went completely still as she registered that she was in extreme danger.

“Well shit…” 

She stared up at him, mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what she should do.

And Kai couldn’t help the smirk that appeared onto his face as he took in her fear that she did her best to hide.

“Well..well...well if it isn’t little Linda.” He commented as he stood from his crouched position.

* * *

\--Outside World--

Completely unaware of what was happening with her twin, Josie was being forcibly awoken by a certain tribrid.

Josie groaned not wanting to get up, as she was still exhausted from the party the night before. 

However, Hope refused to relent.

So Josie tried to open her eyes to tell her off but a pounding pain shot through her head causing her to squeeze her eyes back shut. 

Hope noticed her struggling, and waved her hand, causing the blinds to cover the windows.

She then helped her sit up.

After she pushed 2 Tylenol and a glass of water into her hands.

Which caused Josie to look at her in confusion.

“For the hangover.” was all Hope says for clarification. 

However, that did not clear anything up for Josie.

And she narrows her eyes in confusion at Hope.

“I can’t be hungover, I didn’t have anything to drink” Josie whispers, not unable to understand what happened. 

And Hope raised an eyebrow, looking very skeptical, “You sure? Cause you look like you got blackout drunk.”

“Yes, I’m sure, seriously I didn’t drink ANY alcohol yesterday. Besides I can remember everything I did yesterday.“ 

“Wellll, maybe someone spiked your drink,” she replied.

Josie nodded her head slowly in an uncertain manner, not sure if that was what happened either.

“Yeah, maybe”

“Where’s Lizzie?” Hope asked.

“What?”

Josie turned to look at Lizzie’s bed in confusion.

It was empty.

She looked back at Hope.

“I have no idea, I haven’t seen her since we all met up at the party” 

Josie paused when she re-looked at Lizzie’s bed and then she tilted her head to the side, “The bed doesn’t look like it’s been slept in, does it?”

“No it doesn’t, weird…”

Now Hope was looking at the bed contemplatively.

“Maybe she found a guy to hook up with? Or something.” Hope said, but her voice was skeptical.

And Josie shook her head as she continued to stare at the bed.

“I..I don’t think she would do that...not after she just lost Sebastian…”

“I agree but where else could she be?” Hope asked.

Josie looked at her worried.

“What if something’s wrong? What if a monster got to her or something?”

“She's probably okay, she might be trying to hide away from her pain. If you want we can go and find her?” Hope said.

But Josie felt like something was really wrong.

She could feel it in her gut. 

“I'm not so sure we’re going to be able to find her…” whispered Josie

“We will. Come on, let's go look for her, if we can’t find her then, well go ask your dad for help” reassured Hope, trying to help her friend but Hope was getting the same bad feeling Josie was.

Josie nodded in agreement.

She quickly changed and brushed out her hair.

Then they left the room and they went to see if any of their other friends knew where Lizzie was or if they had seen her leave with anyone.

\-------

When the girls entered the library, they saw Mg and Kaleb talking at one of the tables, so they went over to them, and sat at the table.

“Girls,” the boys said in unison as they looked up.

Mg noticed their hurried faces and asked, “Is something wrong? And where’s Lizzie?”

“I’m guessing that means you have seen her either” stated Hope, looking even more concerned now. 

“No, we haven’t seen her since early on at the party yesterday,” explained Kaleb.

Josie and Hope look at each other.

“Besides I think she left early, as she wasn’t at the party, from what I could tell, later on in the night,” Mg said.

“Do you know if Landon or Raf have seen her?” asked Josie.

And was starting to panic even more than before.

“No, they didn’t mention seeing her when we were with them earlier but we can come with you guys to check,” said Mg seeing how worried the two girls were about not being able to find Lizzie.

Kaleb looks at them all and rolled his eyes saying “She’s probably fine, I mean you guys do realize she just lost the guy she fell in love with. Besides, have either of you two tried calling or texting her?”

The two girls looked at each other in shock and quickly pulled out their phones.

Josie tried calling 3 times, but each time it went to voicemail.

Josie was starting to freak out.

She should have been with Lizzie last night.

She shouldn’t have left her alone.

If something happened to Lizzie it was her fault.

“Why don’t we just do a locator spell, that would show us where she is and if it doesn’t work, we know something is wrong.” Hope was looking at Josie as she said this.

It was obvious that they needed to find Lizzie quickly or who knows what Josie would do.

“Yeah, good idea, Kaleb go grab a map and MG grab a knife,” ordered Josie 

The boys immediately went to get the requested items.

When they returned, they set the map on the table and gave Josie the knife.

Josie pricks her finger with the knife and allows a drop of blood to go on the map. 

Hope and Josie moved to stand side by side on one side of the table with the boys hovering behind them.

Hope offered Josie her left hand and Josie took it.

Josie began to siphon from Hope and the two girls began the spell.

They repeated the spell over and over, waiting for the blood to move.

But nothing happened.

They stopped the spell.

“Why isn’t anything happening? Something should be happening right?” asked Kaleb from behind them.

Hope replied “It should have worked… The only reason it wouldn’t work is if she’s under a cloaking spell or if she’s dea…”

but she was cut off by Josie.

“-she’s not dead, I would have felt that.” 

Josie was breathing heavily and Hope grabbed her hands trying to anchor Josie.

But Josie wasn’t having it.

She pulled away from Hope and avoided the boys' attempt to grab her as she moved away from them.

She looked away from them.

“It was her. This morning, the migraine I got from nowhere. I knew I wasn’t hungover… It was twin pain. I should have known” whispered Josie.

When she looked back, there were tears in her eyes.

“Hey, Hey, It’s okay we’ll figure this out. We’ll find her, I promise.” Hope tried to soothe but Josie refused to listen.

“I have to find my dad.” She said before rushing out of the room.

Hope immediately followed, and the two vampires looked at each other for a moment before going after them.

* * *

\--Prison World--

Back in the prison world, uncle and niece stared at each.

And Lizzie started going over everything she was told by Josie, and her officially renamed bio dad. 

She wasn’t as stupid a lot of people thought she was, and she knew that her uncle was incredibly dangerous.

Right now, her only hope was that since she was banished here, she couldn’t be killed.

So she decides to start off.

“Ok, first of all, my name is Lizzie, not Linda. Second of all, I’m going to assume you are my infamous Uncle Kai.” Lizzie snarked, not moving her eyes once from her uncle. 

She couldn't give him the chance to catch her off guard.

Kai raised an eyebrow and began to walk down the stairs like a predator stalking towards his prey.

“You would be correct Lizzie…”

His voice was mocking as he said her name. 

“I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. First I had assumed you were here to have a talk with your dear uncle but all that blood is really making me question that idea. Mmm, I wonder… who did you kill?” asked Kai cruelly as he neared the end of the staircase.

He wasn't sure if Lizzie actually killed someone but right now he was fishing for as much information as he could get.

However, Lizzie went rigid at the question and shifted self consciously.

Kai's eyes, which had been watching her intently, caught the movement.

And he was on the right track.

So, she definitely hurt someone.

Possibly killed them. 

“Shut up,” spat out Lizzie. 

She did not want to even think about the girls she had killed.

And she definitely didn't want to have that conversation, with her psychotic uncle, of all people. 

“Huh, looks like I hit it right on the nail… Now I have to know, who’d you kill? A friend perhaps? Or someone you hate?” asked Kai, very amused and slightly surprised by Lizzie’s deer in headlights look.

Looking at all the signs, it pointed to her having killed whoever blood is on her. 

Well, this wasn’t what he expected to happen when he had his first conversation with his niece.

Honestly, though, Kai found it hard to believe that a daughter of Josette Parker, the perfect Gemini witch, could possibly have killed someone.

Then again, she was related to him.

Lizzie shook her head retorting, “I don't have to tell you anything, all you are is my crazy ass uncle that slaughtered my bio mom and tried to kill Josie and I. Multiple times, might I add”

“Really we’re still on that, yes, I tried to kill you and your sister but you both survived. Let bygones be bygones. Seriously you two are so over dramatic” sneered Kai rolling his eyes.

And he continued, “Besides you may as well tell me why you’re here because at the moment, we are literally the only two people in the world. And if you don’t, I’ll just torture you until you do” 

Lizzie stared in disbelief, “First of all, why would that make me want to tell you anything? All that would do is make me angry and then I wouldn't tell you anything, which wouldn’t be very productive” 

Kai's mouth dropped in surprise at the eerily familiar words.

How?

He shook his head and schooled his face giving her an appraising glance, “Fair point, ok how about I won’t torture you and you just tell me or I’ll just constantly annoy you. And I’ll have you know, I am very verrrry annoying.”

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at him, looking very unamused, “Why would I trust you to keep your word? I’ve heard all about how you--” 

“---Killed four of my younger siblings when I was 22, then ripped the spleen out of my twin sister, then tried to kill my younger twin siblings but your biological mom protected them. Oh, also I stabbed and shot an arrow into Bonnie Bennett. And merged with my younger brother, Luke. Then killed my twin by stabbing her, although I was mainly trying to kill baby you and Josie. And the time I killed myself to become a heretic, which killed the whole Gemini Coven as they were linked to me. Then I tossed Bonnie around a bit, all the while casting a sleeping spell on Elena Gilbert that I had said would only break if Bonnie died, but I lied as the spell was actually linked to Stefan Salvatore. Then I was in hell for a few years and was let out to cause havoc. I once again went after you and your sister. You two barely escaped me by the way--”

Lizzie interrupted him this time as she said, “--Ok, I get it. You're a psycho. I was actually about to say how you manipulated my sister and almost prevented us from escaping the collapsing prison world, which would have killed us but sure let us add all of that onto my reason not to trust you.”

Lizzie was trying to figure out how the hell she could deal with her uncle before he started to try and kill her -and/or torture her-.

She can’t kill him because he was sent here the same way she was and would just wake up again.

But maybe, she can trap him.

May as well try.

She moved back towards a table behind her, until she bumps into it.

Lizzie then rested her right hand on the table and began to siphon the school's magic, all while keeping what she was doing, out of sight of her deranged uncle.

God, she was running out of descriptive words to call her uncle.

“You know, you look nothing like my twin or like your sister, although you do look a lot like my baby sister, Liv." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Liv was so annoying, always whining and going on and on about me ‘killing’ her brother, I mean come on, he was going to die anyway if he had merged with her.” said Kai eyeing his niece. 

As he studied her, he realized that she had his blue eyes, huh, interesting.

For some reason, he didn't mind.

Maybe it was because when he met her twin, he saw zero similarities in both appearance and personality. 

While with Lizzie, he could see that she resembled him so much, that it’s kind of unsettling.

If a younger him had met the girl, he would probably assume she was his future daughter.

That thought sent a strange feeling through him, as he stared at his niece.

“Let me guess, you took immense pleasure in killing her,” remarked Lizzie in an effort to keep him distracted.

“You understand me so much better than your sister or anyone in our coven ever did.” declared a smirking Kai, nodding at her words.

He walked closer when he caught sight of the red glow behind her and sped forward in a blur.

He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall to the right, with his hand gripping her throat.

Lizzie gasped for air, as her brain tried to catch up with what happened. 

“Can’t have that, now can we? I mean that's just rude to siphon magic while you're having a conversation with me.” growled Kai and he loosens his grip slightly so she’s no longer choking to death.

Lizzie rested her right hand loosely on his wrist and put her other on his chest trying to push him off.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, tightened her right hand, and started to siphon as painfully as she could from Kai. 

Instantly he released her throat, and Lizzie pushed the magic she just gained through her hand still on his chest

Which sent him flying across the room into the other tables. 

He got back to his feet quickly and tried to speed at her again but ran into a barrier.

He stopped and surveyed his niece who's left hand was still outstretched towards him, keeping up the barrier. 

As he continued to look over the situation, he noticed a red glow and saw that her right hand was pressing against the wall behind her.

Siphoning as much magic as possible, in order to maintain the power for the barrier. 

Kai studied her, feeling impressed, and even a little proud of his niece.

While Josie had been smart enough to keep up with him, her sister seemed to actually be smarter. 

And Josie had been afraid to hurt people, whereas Lizzie doesn’t hesitate at the slightest chance, and is just as ferocious as him. 

And her siphoning was yet another reminder that she was so much like him.

God he really needed to get a grip, but he couldn’t as he just kept seeing more and more of him in her.

His twin sister would be horrified. 

And Kai realized that he needed to try a different approach.

He knew what he had to do.

After all, he kept thinking she was like him then maybe trying an approach that he knew would work against himself would get the outcome he wanted.

Kai cleared his throat, “Well I can now see why I wasn’t allowed to touch my siblings growing up. Siphoning can hurt like a bitch.” 

He tilted his head and examined her. “Alright, I have to say I’m impressed, not many can hold up against me. And I'm sorry for attacking you but I think you can understand why I did it, I mean you were siphoning with intent to attack me.”

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, “Like you weren’t planning on attacking me. I was doing what was necessary to protect myself.”

“Ok, I’ll admit I considered it but I had decided not to go that route. And I get that you don’t trust me--” 

“--No duh”

Kai proceeded, ignoring her interruption, “--And since I’m the one who wants to hear what happened and why you’re here, let's make a deal...a deal that will be bound by magic so neither of us can break it” 

That catches Lizzie’s attention.

“How would that work?”

“What? Have you never swore on magic before?” He teased, almost warmly.

And Lizzie was highly suspicious of the 180 in personality.

“No, I have not, and I’ve never heard of it either. How do I know you're not lying to get my guard down?” She asked.

“Ok, fine, how about I get you the grimoire that has it in it for you to look at.” He answered.

Moving away when he saw her nod.

He went over to the table, looking for a Gemini grimoire.

As he knew for sure that they wrote about Magic oaths in all their grimoires.

He spotted one out of the corner of his eye on the floor, next to the table he had been thrown into.

Huh, must have been knocked off when he’d crashed into it.

He walked over to it and picked it up.

As he strode back over to Lizzie, he flipped through the book searching for the page he knew was there.

When he found it, he put the book on the floor and pushed it with his foot over to his niece.

Lizzie doesn’t move, knowing that if she went to pick up the book, she would be forced to drop the spell.

Kai raised his eyebrows before he realized why she wasn’t moving and rolled his eyes. 

“I swear I won’t attack you if you drop the spell, now can you just look at the book, pretty please,”

Lizzie released the barrier, as she stopped siphoning.

She didn’t move for a moment as she waited for him to break his word.

But he didn't.

Instead, he moved backwards several feet and made a motion for her to pick up the grimoire.

Lizzie bent down to pick up the book, and pressed her right hand against the page, in order to keep the page Kai had flipped to open.

She straightened looking at the words on the page on the left.

It was titled Old Magic, and Lizzie began to read.

**_Old Magic_ **

_This is sacred magic that many witches believed lost long ago…_

Lizzie decided to read the part about old magic later and instead, trailed her eyes down the page until they focused on the words Magical Oaths.

**_Magical Oaths_ **

_This is when a party of two or more swear to follow a set of guidelines, that must be agreed to by all sides. When the oath is sworn and enacted by sharing blood, neither party can break the deal or there would be extreme consequences._

_The consequence for breaking oath_ _:_

_-Possible death of the person who broke it (depends on the severity of breached the agreement)._

_\- Extreme pain if broken_

_-Slight pain if the individual thinks about breaking the pact (reminds them of agreement)_

_-Cursed by magic itself (Violating the terms of the agreement is seen as an insult to magic itself)_

_Necessary Items:_

_-a circle of salt (In a star pentagon shape)_

_-Ten candles, that need to be lit for the spell to work (placed on at each point around star pentagon)_

_-a knife_

_How to do the Oath:_

_-First, these words must be spoken_

_*Naturalis magiae hæc juramenta iuramus quod non possit nisi utraque concordant in transgredientibus inficted dolor sit sacramentum*_

_-Then each person must cut both of their hands (If they have supernatural healing, the spell previously spoken will prevent healing)_

_-They must then interlock hands (one of them does their left to other’s right and right to the other’s left, allowing the blood to connect the caster’s in mind, body, and magic_

_-Then each will take a turn swearing their oath in their native language._

_-To know it is complete, a blue aura will appear around the party verifying the pact._

Lizzie was in shock after reading the passage.

It sounded almost too good to be true.

But it might also be her best chance to get out of here.

Safely

She was going to do it.

“If we do this, what would we swear?” She asked.

He thought for a moment before making a suggestion, “How about this…I will promise that... I won’t try to harm you in any way, shape or form and you promise you won’t try to attack or hurt me; and won’t prevent me from escaping. And we can add more to the deal as we write it. That way we can discuss how you came to be here like adults and then figure what happens next...sound good kiddo?” 

Lizzie was quiet for a moment as she looked for any loopholes before she agreed to go along with it because it meant he would literally not be able to harm her.

The only downside was that if she found a way to escape, she would have to bring him with her.

But right now, she could care less about the danger it would put her bio dad in. 

Kai moved over to a table, so he could grab a paper and pen to write the oaths.

He waited for Lizzie to walk towards him before he started to write the oaths.

Lizzie was approaching slowly and when she reached him, he handed over the paper and she read it. 

_Malachai Parker_

_*I swear an oath on the old magic that I shall not attack, or hurt Elizabeth Saltzman with the intent to cause pain and I shall not leave her behind in the event that I find a way to escape the prison world.*_

_Elizabeth Saltzman_

_*I swear an oath on the old magic that I shall not attack, or harm Malachai Parker and I shall not leave the prison world without him if I find a way to escape.*_

Once she was sure it was correct, she turned to him, nodding.

Ready to get it over with.

Kai left to grab the candles, knife, and salt.

And as Lizzie waited, she tried to memorize the spell and her oath.

Kai returned with items and handed her the salt.

Kai waved his hand and all the rubble, tables, and chairs moved away from the center of the room.

Lizzie opened the salt and began to pour it out while walking around to make the star pentagon.

When she came to a stop, Kai placed each of the ten candles on the five points and on the five corner vertices. 

Kai looked at the candles and uttered a quick, “Incendia” and they all lit.

Kai grabbed the knife and moved to the middle of the salt and motions for Lizzie to do the same.

He waved he had to call over a chair to put the knife on before turning back to Lizzie, who had finally joined him.

Kai held out his hands to her and Lizzie took them, siphoning gently this time, and they began the spell.

”Naturalis magiae hæc juramenta iuramus quod non possit nisi utraque concordant in transgredientibus inficted dolor sit sacramentum.” They started to chant, and the wind began to pick up.

And after they finished chanting, powerful energy filled the room, which caused both of them to have chills go down their spines.

They knew the spell was in place.

Kai released Lizzie's hands and turned to grab the knife.

Lizzie watched as he ran the knife along his right and then his left hand, before handing the knife over to her. 

She took it from him and looked at the wounds on his palm, which typically would have closed by now.

She took a breath and pressed the blade deep into her right palm, wincing slightly at the stinging pain.

Then she did the same to her left.

After she put the knife back on the chair and turned back to her uncle.

Lizzie moved her left hand to meet Kai’s right and crossed her right hand over their already interlocked hands to meet his left.

When her last hand met his, she gasped as a bizarre feeling shot through her body causing the hairs on her arms and neck to rise. 

It was clear that her Uncle Kai felt it too if the intake of breath was anything to go by.

The fire on the candles shot up high and the feeling got stranger.

It was like a combination of warmth and freezing cold vibrated through her very blood, and Kai tightened his grip, so neither of them let go.

And then, when the feeling finally settled, a pulse went through her temple, causing her white spots to appear in her vision and a bunch of images flashed in her third eye, too fast to be made out. 

Lizzie's knees buckled as she stumbled into her uncle.

It was clear that her uncle was going through the same thing as he didn’t even react as she ended up leaning heavily on him. 

And just when she thought it was over, a burst of so many different emotions swept through her, guilt, pain, rage, longing, passion, and remorse to name a few, and it brought tears to her eyes as it struck her all at once. 

And then it was over, and they were both breathing heavily as they tried to get their bearings.

Kai let go of Lizzie’s hands and moved them to support her as she continued to lean against him.

He lowered himself to his knees, pulling Lizzie down with him, as they were both too exhausted to stand.

Kai shook his head, an effort to get back on track.

They still had to finish.

The powerful magic from the spell, still oozing around them, not yet sated.

“We’re not done yet...we have to finish the oath…You okay to finish?” muttered Kai

“Yeah…I just need a minute.” breathed Lizzie sounding completely drained, and Kai didn’t blame her, he felt the same. 

Lizzie rested her head on Uncle Kai’s chest as she took a breath, then turned her focus to the pain coming from the deep cuts on her palms, hoping that the pain would give her the strength to finish.

And it did, so she lifted her head away from her uncle and leaned her shoulders away from him, giving him a silent signal that she was ready to continue.

“I go first, then you’ll go after.” He said and shifted his grip and began his oath, “I swear an oath on the old magic that I shall not attack,or hurt Elizabeth Saltzman with the intent to cause pain and I shall not leave her behind in the event that I find a way to escape the prison world.”

Overhead, a flash of light filled the space and the old magic accepted the oath, before dimming as it waited for the second participant to say her piece.

Kai nudged lizzie lightly, and she straightened up the best that she could from her position.

“I swear an oath on the old magic that I shall not attack, or harm Malachai Parker and I shall not leave the prison world without him if I find a way to escape.” She swore and another light blazed through the room above them. 

And then something peculiar happened.

Instead of the light disappearing, it turned bluish color and seemed to move down towards them.

And when it landed, it encompassed them, sending a feeling of old and powerful magic rushing through them, as if settling the oath into their very magical essence.

Which, to be honest, it probably was.

“Did you know all of that would happen?” asked Lizzie, softly as she came to the realization that she now trusted her uncle.

And Lizzie knew it was because of whatever the magic did when they shared blood. 

“No, I’ve never done it before or seen it done. I just heard about it when I was growing up.” He said

“Do you know what happened before? When we shared blood, I saw a bunch of images and felt feelings that aren’t mine.” Lizzie asked, searching for answers she wasn’t sure he had.

“I think you saw my entire life and everything I have ever felt, and vice versa.” He suggested, not completely certain.

“But it went too fast for me to even see anything. So what was the point?” Lizzie questioned.

Kai shook his head, “I don’t know, we may have not caught everything we saw and felt but it’s still all up there..”He pointed to his head, then to her's

“...meaning that we both know everything about each other, but since the human species can’t process all that information all at once, it locks it away in your mind, to prevent any damage.”

Lizzie’s eyes widened in understanding.

And Kai continued, “More than likely one of four things will happen. Either one, we will start having dreams of each other's lives, this would allow us to slowly process the information safely.”

Lizzie nodded, taking the info in, “and the second?”

“The second is our minds might keep the memories locked away unless we try to get to them, by doing a remembering spelling or something. The thing about that is if we ‘unlock’ the memories, it would either end up being option 1 or it could cause damage to our minds from an overload of information.”

“How about we don't try to get the memories unlocked if it is option 2, I’m already crazy enough,” stated Lizzie, not liking the risk of option 2.

Kai nodded, “Yea...wait what...go back, what did you just say?”

as the last part of Lizzie's sentence caught up to him.

Lizzie froze, as she realized that she had said the last part aloud.

Oops.

Well shit, now she needed to get him to let what she said go.

‘Um, nothing...What was option 3?” Lizzie diverted, and her uncle stared her down but Lizzie glared straight back, stubbornly. 

Kai’s eyes lingered on hers for a bit before he decided to let it go...for now.

And continued on with his explanation.

“Option three is it will ‘merge’ with our minds and we will gain random bits of information about one another as time goes on. And option 4 is essentially just 1 and 3 together.” He finished.

“How until we know which it is?” inquired Lizzie.

“More than likely it’s going to take some time for the memories to settle in our minds but more than likely in the next few days.” He replied with a shrug, not really sure.

After all this was all just speculation on his part.

“Now that that is finished...What do you say to us moving over to the couches to talk about how you ended up here?” Kai suggested

Lizzie, immediately tensed, which Kai promptly saw.

And he realized that her refusing to tell him earlier wasn’t just because it was him.

Instead it was probably because she wasn’t ready to talk about it.

So Kai hastily backtracked.

“You don’t have to say it now...we can do it later if you want?” He negotiated

But Lizzie shook her head.

“No…you need to know...I was gonna have to talk about it eventually...besides it’s better to get it over with.” Lizzie said, although the way she dug her fingernails into her cuts on her palms.

Which was probably excruciating, and that in and of itself was enough for him to realize, she really wasn’t ready.

“Hey kiddo, stop that…” he reprimanded as peeled her fingers away from the cuts

“I get that it’s hard but hurting yourself isn’t going to get rid of what happened”

“But it does block it out--” She started

But Kai interrupted

“--but not for that long”

She went silent.

Kai studied her drawn in posture and reached out to grab her biceps and pulled her up to her feet.

“You want to know the truth?” Kai asked softly which caused Lizzie to glance up

She met his piercing, yet sincere gaze, and nodded slightly.

“Whatever happened..whatever you did...will never leave you...I know that better than anyone. Sometimes..you will feel the weight of your guilt crushing you.”

Lizzie flinched but Kai didn’t let up

“And know, it will be hard...but eventually...you will learn how to handle it. It will be a long and hard road to get to that point...where you no longer see what you did... every time you close your eyes.”

Lizzie’s eyes were closed now, as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. 

Kai was watching her carefully as he finished, “And honestly, one of the best ways to come to terms with what happened is to tell someone or write it down...it won’t fix it, I learned that the hard way…but it does start you on a path, where it no longer consumes you” 

He stared at his niece with an unreadable expression on his face, Lizzie wasn’t looking at him, as she said two simple words that held so much meaning.

“Thank you”

She took a breath and turned back to her uncle with a determined but pained expression, “I’ll tell you...everything”

They moved over to the couches.

Lizzie sat on the left side of the sofa.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She knew that this needed to happen, for her and for her uncle, so he knew how she ended up here.

Kai took a seat in the armchair facing the couch and turned toward his niece, taking in the uncertain way she held herself. 

Lizzie hesitated for a moment before deciding to get it over with, “I don’t know if you know this or not but I’m bipolar” 

Kai's eyebrows shot up with surprise.

Because what?

Why was he not aware of this?

It seemed there was another similarity between them, although in a different way.

Kai was about to say something when Lizzie put up her hand to stop him.

“I need to explain this now or I won’t ever do it as I don’t like explaining my mental illness, so please just try to wait till I’m done explaining...please.” 

“Go ahead,” said Kai as he nodded his head, understanding it was a sensitive topic.

He waved a hand for her to continue. 

“I’m bipolar and that makes me unstable” She started again. “And because I’m a witch, it causes some problems. Every so often, I have these episodes where I lose control of any magic I had siphoned, and sometimes I end up hurting people around me”

“So the reason you are here is that you hurt someone during an episode?” asks Kai. 

He had a serious look on his face for once, as he went over what he heard in his head.

So it turned out Lizzie might be as unstable as he was.

Minus the sociopathic part, obviously. 

Kai really wasn’t sure how to respond to this, as he has always been the lone black sheep of his family.

And now it appeared that he may not be as alone as he once thought.

Lizzie shook her head.

she knew that he was thinking that she just lost control and accidentally hurt someone.

But what she did was far worse. 

So Lizzie clarifies, “It isn’t that simple, typically when I have an episode, I just lose control of any magic I have causing me to destroy everything around me but sometimes if I see someone as a threat to me, I change.”

“Change? What do you mean by change? How can you change?” asked Kai tilting his head to the side.

What the hell did she mean by change?

Lizzie took a minute to reply “Typically I start paranoid, and if the person is still a danger, I turn dark...And then I deal with the threat.”

She was looking at her knees, tracing a pattern into her jeans with her finger.

“What did you do?” Kai asked gently this time as he realized they were getting to the hard part.

Lizzie looked back up at him and quietly said “I killed the girl you manipulated into destroying the last prison world because I saw her as a threat to my sister and me...But it wasn’t just her...Not long after I killed, 4 of her friends came looking for her and they found me…” 

Lizzie trailed off, lost in the painful memory.

Slowly, tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the fear that had been written on their faces.

She felt sick as she remembered how she felt pleasure when she killed them.

Kai was watching her silently,

Before he got up to take a seat to the right of his niece, who was so much like him.

Well, except the fact that she had emotions -he did too but his, he’d gained from Luke- and felt actual guilt for hurting or killing others.

Kai rested his right hand between her shoulder blades in silent support.

And Lizzie continued with great difficulty.

“One of the girls.. I…I threw into a tree. It...snap--”

She cut off and took a breath. 

“It snapped her neck on impact…I tore the heart out of one of the girls... and stabbed the third girl with a knife...but the 4th girl managed to get away to go find my dad ...and when he arrived... He had a dozen witches with him and he sent me here...with zero hesitation…He didn’t even give me a chance...”

Lizzie's voice trailed off and she choked back a sob.

And what she said next causes him to freeze, “He didn’t even look surprised...It was like he had always been expecting me to kill someone...I hate him, I hate him so much, I wish he wasn’t my dad.”

Kai had a blank expression as he took in her words.

He was starting to realize that, maybe the oath did more to him than he had originally thought, as something in him had changed without him even realizing it.

Well fuck.

Next, Kai did something he’d never done before in his life and tried to comfort his niece.

He slowly moved his right arm to wrap around her and followed with his left.

Lizzie was startled but she quickly relaxed and leaned into him. 

And the effect was instant, as Lizzie started to sob, letting all her guilt and grief out.

Lizzie turns into him and wraps her arms around his middle, all while pressing her face into her uncle's chest. 

Kai rested his chin on her head, and just held her.

Part of him was wondering, what the hell just happened, and the other part started to savor the moment, after being touch starved for so long.

As he sat there, he realized with alarm, that he was becoming attached to his niece.

But found, he really didn’t care all that much.

They sat like that for a while, before Lizzie’s breathing began to even out and she fell asleep.

Emotionally and physically exhausted.

Kai moved away from her slightly and put his right arm under Lizzie’s back and armpits.

Then he put his left arm under her legs and lifted her up as he got to his feet.

Kai, then, shifted her into a more comfortable position, which caused Lizzie’s head to fall into the crook of his neck.

He carried her upstairs to her bedroom, used his magic to pull back the covers of the bed and put her in.

He pulled the blankets up over her and stepped back. 

Kai watched her sleep for a little bit, finding her breathing pattern relaxing.

As he stood there, he came to the realization that he really couldn’t see JoJo in Lizzie, at all. 

Looking at Lizzie now, was like looking at a future daughter that would never be possible because of him being a heretic.

And at that moment, in the dim-lit room, Kai made a promise to himself, that he wouldn’t let her struggle on her own like he once did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me 6 hours straight of writing to finish.  
> What are your thoughts? Any mistakes?


	3. Where is my sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who bookmarked. I found a grammar site that allowed me to see any mistakes I made in grammar and wording in the previous chapters so I went back to fix them.

\--Outside World--

Alaric Saltzman sat with his head in his hands.

His thoughts centered around his daughter. 

He had been sitting in his office for the last few hours, after dealing with the hysterical teenage girls and contacted the loved ones of the deceased girls.

And all he could think about was Lizzie.

Try as he might, he just couldn’t get Lizzie's look of betrayal out of his mind.

He regretted sending her to the prison world but what else could he do? 

It had been the only option at the time.

She killed Alyssa and 3 innocent girls and she could have killed more if he hadn’t stopped her. 

But a large part of him feared what would happen if Lizzie ran into Kai. 

Would Kai hurt her?

Kill her?

Or leave her alone? 

He had no idea… 

He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know.

God, what about Josie and Caroline?

Caroline would hate him forever if she knew.

How the hell was he going to break the news to her?

And Josie.

There’s no way she was not going to try and get her sister back.

Thank god, he sent the ascendant awa...

His door was pushed open. 

And when he looked up, he froze when he saw Josie, along with Hope, Kaleb, and Mg. 

“Dad, have you seen Lizzie? I can’t find her anywhere, and I’m really worried,” said Josie as she stared at him.

“Lizzie…?” 

He was quiet for a moment as he decided whether or not to tell the truth.

But he knew that Josie wouldn’t stop until she found her twin.

And it was times like this that he cursed the brains she gained from Jo.

“Josie I think we need to talk privately for a moment.” 

Josie frowned but nodded at the others to leave.

Alaric leaned back in his chair and gestured for her to take a seat.

Josie hesitated before she sat down. 

“Dad, where is she? What happened?” asked Josie

“Josie, something happened yesterday--” 

“WHAT? Is Lizzie hurt--” Josie was about to continue but Alaric stopped her abruptly

“--Lizzie killed 4 girls.”

“No, you’re lying,” Josie shouted 

“That can’t be true...She wouldn’t...She couldn’t…” Josie was on her feet.

Alaric stood up and moved around the desk to her but Josie backed away from him staking her head.

“Wh-Why would she do that...Lizzie never wanted to hurt anyone--” She cut off, and put her hand to her mouth.

Tears were falling down her face. 

She refused to believe her sister could do something like that. 

Not Lizzie. 

But she also wasn’t stupid, she knew that if Lizzie was pushed enough, she could reach a point where she... could kill someone. 

Josie paused as she realized something wasn’t right and she looked back at her dad, eyes searching. 

“Where is she?” asked Josie

But Alaric looked away from her but Josie refused to let up, “Where is Lizzie, if she killed people, why isn’t she in the cells?”

Alaric was completely silent, and now, Josie was mad. 

“WHERE IS MY SISTER?” She shouted. 

Her dad flinched, his watery eyes turned to stare at her and was about to reply when the door burst open.

Hope barged in and stared at them with wide eyes. 

“What’s happening? Why are you yelling?”

“Hey Hope, guess what, Dad just said that Lizzie killed a bunch of people and he’s conveniently forgetting to mention where she is.” snarked Josie. 

“Wait, what? Lizzie did what now?” exclaimed Hope, completely shocked. 

“Yeah, apparently last night, Lizzie snapped for some reason and went on a murder spree, killing four people. And now dad isn’t telling me where she is.”

Hope didn’t know how she could reply to that.

She tried to process what she was hearing but all she could think was that Lizzie just killed some people.

How?

Her brain caught onto the easiest thing to process.

Hope looked at Dr. Saltzman, “Where is she? Did she run?” J

osie looked at her sharply at those words.

Alaric shook his head and turned away from them.

“Dad?” Josie called softly, suddenly afraid of the answer. 

“She’s in the prison word.” He stated simply.

Josie gasped as she felt like her whole world just fell out from under her.

“No..no no no...please tell me you're lying…you have to be lying…” Josie begged as she stumbled backward into Hope. 

Josie fell completely to the ground.

Hope followed her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. 

Josie was sobbing.

And Hope tried to console her but she also had tears streaming down her face. 

Hope didn’t know what to do.

Really, what could she do...

Then she looked up in realization.

“Let her out,” Hope demanded as she stared hard at Alaric. 

“She murdered innocent people...I can’t let her out, not after that.” He said

“Oh please, you used to hang around the Salvatore brothers, who might I add, more than likely have killed over a hundred innocent people,” growled Hope, starting to get angry from the unfairness of it all.

“I can’t…” He whispered hoarsely.

“Then Josie and I will…Give us the ascendant and we’ll get her out.” Hope rubbed Josie’s back.

“I can’t let you do that-”

“Like hell, you can’t! You accepted me back into your school after I killed over twenty people.” Hope snarled.

Alaric recoiled as the words hit home but shook his head, “If I let her out and she kills again, it will be on me. Those girls didn’t deserve to die.”

“She’s your daughter...How can you give me a chance and not her? Did you ever give her a chance to explain?” Hope asked and she caught the way he retreated backward.

“I didn’t have the chance to ask--”

“YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT!” roared Hope, but she lowered her voice when she saw Josie cringe back. 

“I guess Lizzie was right to be jealous of me, huh? Turns out, she wasn’t just being unreasonable when she said that you prefer me over her.”

‘Hey. Now that’s not fair--”

“Not fair?! Not fair is when you accepted me after I killed a bunch of people, who were also innocent, whereas when your own daughter, kills only a few people you lock her away forever not even giving her a chance to explain.” 

Hope was vicious as she tore into him.

“Those were different circumstances--” Alaric started to argue 

“Different circumstances?” Hope interrupted, raising her voice again.

“STOP! The both of you, just stop!” shouted Josie, fed up with their arguing.

They both looked like Josie, whose face was tear-stained.

She was looking at her dad in disbelief. 

“Hope’s right..”Josie put a hand up to stop her dad from speaking, “You sent Lizzie away without even hesitating...Would you have done that, if it was me?”

But her dad doesn’t answer as he stared at Josie, face stricken.

That was answer enough. 

“You wouldn’t, would you? Because I’m so much like our biological mom, and you have always thought that Lizzie was so much like Uncle Kai--”

She cut off abruptly and looked away, thought’s racing. 

Lizzie was in a prison world.

There was only one prison world left...

The one that housed her uncle. 

No.

Alaric went tense, knowing full well what she just realized.

When she looked back at him, her face was full of dread.

“No…” she whispered aloud this time, praying to god that she was wrong but knowing she wasn’t.

“Josie? What’s wrong?” asked Hope.

Josie slowly turned her head to look at Hope.

“There’s only one prison world left...The one we put my uncle in.”

And Josie waited for it to sink in, and knew it did when all the lights in the room began flickering, and all the stuff in the room began to vibrate.

“What have you done.”

But Hope didn’t phrase it as a question.

“Hope, you have to calm down.” Alaric tried to soothe

But it was far too late for that.

“YOU locked your daughter in a prison world WITH her psychotic uncle, who has tried to KILL her multiple times, AND you won’t even let us go in there to get her. YOU have no right to tell me to calm down!” Hope snarled, now, back on her feet, eyes glowing yellow. 

The wolf was far too close to the surface.

Josie got up and rested her hand on Hope’s arm, trying to prevent Hope from murdering her dad.

Not that she was that opposed to it at the moment. 

When Hope’s eyes met Josie’s, the yellow bled blue, as Hope got control of her temper and the items in the room stopped shaking. 

Once Josie saw that Hope was able to restrain herself, she turned back to her dad, eyes wide and pleading.

“Please, just let us get her out of there, god knows what Uncle Kai will do to her if we don’t get her out soon,” begged Josie. 

Her dad had to see reason. 

He had to.

However, when he shook his head no, and Josie had a realization.

“If we managed to get her out...would you let her come back to school?” Josie asked softly, terrified of what his answer would be.

She knew that whatever he said next could make or break their entire family.

He stared at her before he said one word.

“No” 

And Josie snapped. 

She flung her hands out and a blast of magic erupted from her.

Everything that had rested on Alaric’s office table was propelled off, and books were ripped clean from the bookcases. 

But Josie wasn’t finished yet. 

All the chairs in the room exploded, sending splinters of wood everywhere, and her dad had to duck back to avoid being hit. 

Next, the lightbulbs shattered, casting dark shadows over the room.

The windows were left as the only source of light.

“Josie!” exclaimed a startled Hope, but Josie only had eyes for her dad.

“ _We are done._ Hope and I are going to get Lizzie out, Then, Lizzie and I are going to leave and _never_ coming back.” hissed Josie. 

And Alaric found he couldn’t say anything as he watched his precious daughter change before his very eyes, knowing it was all his fault.

And Hope's eyes widened as she registered the words

But it didn’t take her long to come to a decision.

“I’ll come with you guys”

Josie turned -dad forgotten for the moment- surprised, “No, Hope, you have to stay. We’ll be okay on our own. Besides you have your whole life here-” 

She was about to continue but Hope interrupted.

“No, I’m coming with you guys and that’s final,” said Hope, eyes daring her to argue.

“Hope...What about Landon? What about the Necromancer? Malivore?” asked Josie as she tried to convince Hope to reconsider.

But Hope’s mind was made up.

“I don’t care anymore. I can live without Landon, I mean, I love him and I will always love him but family ALWAYS comes first.”

Hope had a smile on her face.

“And you and Lizzie are my family now”

She moved forward, grabbing Josie’s hands, “I should’ve said it before but you two _are_ my little sisters, and I’m not letting you guys go alone.”

Josie stared at Hope, trying to see if she was being sincere.

When she saw the warmth in her eyes, she knew that there was no way that Hope would let them go without her.

“Ok, we’ll all go” Josie finally agreed.

“ _No_. You girls aren’t going anywhere, can we all just take a moment to calm down, and think things through.” Alaric intercepted. 

And Hope turned on him, magic crackling along her skin.

Alaric took a step back, startled and slightly fearful of the enraged girl. 

“You are going to give us the ascendant now or we’ll make you give it to us. And if you try to stop us in any way, you won’t like what happens next. Do you understand?” said Hope as calmly as she could, a darkness seemed to have appeared around her, reminding Alaric of just who her father was.

“I don’t have the ascendant.”

Was all he said in reply, and the reaction was instant.

“WHAT” both girls shouted in unison.

“Then where the hell is the ascendant dad?!” snapped Josie

“I can’t tell you that--”

He started to say but was cut off by Josie shouting, “Phasmatos Motus Robix”

He was thrown backward into the bookcase behind him and was held there unable to move.

Josie’s hand rested in Hope’s as she siphoned from her.

“Tell us where the ascendant is now!” Josie said angrily.

“I don’t have it”

He gasped out as he felt the pressure increase on his lungs and he barely managed to continue. 

“I gave it to someone.”

“Who?” questioned Hope as she waved a hand at Josie, signally her to release a little of the pressure.

“I sent it to a friend.”

He said as he tried to hold off for as long as possible. 

Hope gave Josie a look, silently telling her to increase the pressure, and she did so with no indecision. 

Alaric instantly gasped as the pressure on his lungs turned painful.

“Who?” Hope asked again.

“Bonnie Bennett” and he was promptly released, causing him to fall to the ground, coughing. 

Josie approached her dad and knelt in front of him.

“Where is Aunt Bonnie right now?” inquired Josie

“....California” said Alaric after a moment.

Josie narrowed her eyes and looked back at Hope, who shook her head in a negative.

She turned back around saying, ”Phesmatos superous em animi”

Alaric cried out clutching his head, as he felt like his head was being split in two.

Then it stopped. 

“Tell me where she really is? Don’t make me ask again…” Josie was glaring at her dad.

Alaric looked up, blood running from his nose, and a feeling of horror spread through his veins as his daughter's eyes flickered pitch black.

He knew then that he had no choice but to answer.

“New York”

Josie went to ask another question when Hope interrupted the now interrogation.

“Jo, can I talk to you over here for a second.”

Josie glanced back.

“Yeah, sure.” 

The two walked over to the far side of the room, and Hope put up a privacy spell.

“What’s up?” asked Josie, once they were sure that Alaric couldn’t overhear them.

“Finding your Aunt Bonnie is going to take way too long.”

Josie looked away.

“I know but what other option do we have? There’s no other way into the prison world.”

“Your right but what if there’s a way to get in contact with your sister from here?” asked Hope

“Ok, say we find a way to do that, how would talking or sending something to her, help her?”

“The three keys to the Malivore portal, didn’t each of you make one? If we can tell her what you choose for your key and what your dad’s choice was, then she can escape through the portal,” explained Hope.

“Holy shit, you're right, but there are two problems, first we have to find out what my dad’s key is and how to get in contact with Lizzie. I mean we could try the spell you did to contact us in the last prison world” Josie said.

She felt hope that they might actually be able to get her sister away from the prison world.

Hope smirked.

“I actually have a better idea about how we might be able to get in contact with her. A way that may allow us to stay in contact.”

Josie cocked her head, “How?”

“You know how you two have twin pain right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, that means you guys have a bond.”

“Yeah, but we’ve never been able to communicate through it.”

“Just because you’ve never done it, doesn’t mean it’s not possible. You just need a little help.”

“How would we do it?”

“I’ll be there to help guide you into your mind and in it, there should be a tether that connects you two and if you go to it, you should be able to have a mental conversation with her, and if it works, it will also strengthen the bond, which will allow you two to talk to each other from a distance, mentally. So we can know what’s going on over there and if something ends up going wrong”

“Ok, that’s a good idea, we might as well try it and if it doesn’t work we can just do the spell that you did before. but how are we going to get my dad to tell us what his key is?” Josie asked, as her confidence in the plan grew.

“I’ll extract it from his mind.”

They stopped talking and Hope took down the privacy spell.

And the two girls go over to Alaric, who was still weak from the aneurysm. 

Hope got on her knees and put her fingers on either side of Alaric’s temples.

And Alaric tried to move away but couldn't.

“Ostium patitur in animo” she said, and instantly, she was in his mind.

Josie shifted on her feet, waiting patiently for Hope to finish.

It wasn’t long before Hope’s eyes shot open with a gasp, and she glared at Alaric in anger.

“What? What happened? What’s wrong?” asked Josie, concerned.

“Not here” was Hope’s only reply.

Hope quickly made a gesture at Alaric saying, “Somnum”, and Alaric collapsed unconscious.

Unlikely to wake up for at least 2 days.

Hope got to her feet, and hurriedly grabbed Josie's hand, pulling her from the office.

As they left, they ran into Kaleb and Mg, who had appeared to have just returned from the Kitchens as they were eating sandwiches.

“Hey, girls” greeted Mg, “find out where Lizzie is?”

“Uh, yeah” replied Hope hesitantly.

“That’s great” exclaimed Mg, “where is she?”

“Uh...we’ll tell you later,” Hope said. “We really need to go but thanks for the help earlier. Bye.”

Hope, then, continued to drag Josie away.

Josie managed to give a quick wave before she was gone around the corner. 

Mg looked at Kaleb, “Do you think something’s wrong?”

“Nah, girls are just weird,” Kaleb said, shaking his head.

Mg nodded

“Yeah your right, want to go see if the other vamps are up to a game of basketball?”

“Sure why not.”

The boy’s head off, completely unaware that their headmaster was unconscious in the room next to them.

\-----

(Back with Josie and Hope)

Hope dragged Josie to her room, and when Hope closed the door, Josie asked the one thing she had been wondering.

“What the hell happened? Did you find out what he chose for a key or not?”

“That’s the problem, he doesn’t have a key.”

“What... but he added his part to the spell, I saw him, I know I did”

“He did do something, but it wasn’t a key, he had some witches do a spell--”

“What spell?” interjected Josie.

“Let me finish and I’ll tell you” Hope snapped

“I’m sorry” apologized Josie

“It’s okay, I understand,” Hope said, taking a breath to calm herself.

She continued, “Your dad added a part to the spell to make sure that if your uncle ever figured what yours and your sister’s key were, that it would be impossible for Malivore to send him here.” 

“What does that mean? What do you mean by here? What did my dad do?”

“He made it so that your keys would unlock the place where you hid the portal, but you need your dad’s blood in order for Malivore to send them back to the real world.”

“No no no...that means Lizzie won’t be able to escape that way.”

Then Josie paused. “Wait, you said it opens the ‘door’ to Malivore. And that dad made it so that if someone jumped into it, it wouldn’t send them _here_ ”

Josie emphasized the ‘here’ as much as she could.

“Yeah, what are you getting at?” Hope asked.

“You can’t just make magic like Malivore disappear...I mean that's why we had to essentially create a barrier that would hide it from anyone that looked for it and wouldn’t be able to be siphoned.”

“Wait, what are you trying to get at?”

“I’m saying that without dad’s blood the portal can’t send anyone back _here_ but that doesn’t change the fact that Lizzie should still be able to pass through it,” said Josie.

And Hope’s eyes widened as she realized what Josie was getting at.

“But where would Malivore send her if she did?” asked Hope

“I have no idea, but this might be our best chance to get her out of the prison world,” Josie said.

“I know, but what if it sends her somewhere dangerous?” 

Josie nodded, “It could, but Lizzie’s strong and she’s a survivor if anyone could make it, she could.”

“Your right as always. Now time to find the spell that will allow us to enter your mind and then we’ll get into contact with Lizzie tomorrow morning” Hope said as she grabbed her grandmother’s grimoire, and began to flip through it, trying to find a specific page.

“Tomorrow?”

Hope looked up, “Yes, tomorrow. It will take some time to prepare everything needed for the spell and I need to gain back some strength, the spell I used to put your dad to sleep was extremely powerful and is going to keep him out for around 72 hours.”

“Ok, fine as long as we do it first thing in the morning” Josie agreed.

Hope stopped flipping through the book as she found the page she was looking for.

“Alright, we're gonna need salt, a bowl, a knife, and some candles.”

And Hope went to grab the salt from the kitchen and grabbed a knife and bowl as she left.

When she got back, Josie had gotten the candles they needed and was setting them up on a table. 

Hope placed the materials she grabbed next to the candles, and then Hope began to work on memorizing the spell.

Josie was next to her, in a meditative state, to steady herself.

If they wanted the spell to work correctly tomorrow, she couldn’t be so tensed up. 

The next few hours were passed in silence.

Both girls expected someone to burst into the room to tell them that they found Josie’s dad unconscious. 

But no one came.

At 10 pm, the girls decided to go to sleep in Hope’s room, that way they were together if something happened. 

It was also so they could do the spell first thing in the morning, as they had no idea how long it would take.

Hope put a barrier spell on the room, and they both went to sleep. 

Hope got into her bed, and Josie laid down next to her, resting her head against Hope's shoulder.

And the two girls fell asleep, wanting the next day to come as quickly as possible.

* * *

\--Prison World--

_(Dream)_

_A young girl sat swinging on a swing set in a deserted park, humming to herself. T_

_he little girl had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes._

_When the girl looked up and she spotted a blonde teenager watching her._

_And so the girl stopped swinging, curious as to why the teen was staring at her._

_The blonde seemed to hesitate before coming to a decision and approaching the child._

_“Who are you?” The little girl asked._

_The blonde stared for a moment, taking in the familiar features._

_She felt like she knew the girl but couldn’t place where from._

_“My name’s Lizzie...What’s yours?” The teen, now named Lizzie, asked._

_“Hey...my sister’s name is Lizzie.” The girl said, ignoring Lizzie’s question._

_And Lizzie’s eyes widened at the words spoken._

_She now knew why the girl looked so familiar._

_“Really...Hey, your name wouldn’t happen to be Josie, would it?”_

_“Yeah, how’d you know?”_

_“Oh..just a wild guess...hey Josie... Why are you here all alone?” questioned Lizzie and little Josie changed before her eyes, as her eyes went pitch black, and strange black veins ran along the skin on her forehead and throat._

_Lizzie gasped, jerking backward._

_“What the hell?”_

_The now evil looking Josie stood up from the swing set and walked towards Lizzie, but Lizzie continued to back up._

_“It’s all your fault,” the girl said._

_“Wha..whats all my fault?”_

_But the girl ignored the question, “I almost won. I almost had complete control of her, but you just had to lose control. Now I have to start all over again.”_

_“You almost had complete control of who?” Lizzie froze, as she realized that whatever this was taking the form of...Josie._

_“Wait, are you saying that you are inside of my sister?”_

_The not-Josie smirked -which was a strange expression on a child-, “Now you're finally getting it.”_

_Lizzie stared in horror but paused as she realized something._

_“Are you saying that me losing control prevented, whoever you are, from taking full control of my sister? How?” Lizzie was in disbelief._

_Did something good actually come from her killing people?_

_Not-Josie rolled her eyes._

_“Yes, when your sister found out what you did, her fear for you weakened any hold I had gained on her.”_

_“Weakened? Not destroyed?”_

_Not-Josie narrowed her eyes, “Yes, weakened. I’m already working on getting back control. Although if your sister’s and Hope’s plan goes through, I may be found out before I can take back the driver's seat”_

_“What plan?”_

_“Oh, didn’t you know...Hope and Josie are cooking up a way to contact you using your twin bond.”_

_Lizzie frowned, “That’s not possible. Our bond isn’t strong enough for us to talk to each other”_

_Not-Josie scoffed, “ Isn’t it? How do you think I’m able to talk to you when I’m in your sister’s head?”_

_Lizzie had a look of realization on her face._

_“The bond”_

_“Yes”_

_“You think they're going to find you if they go through with whatever their plan is..so you’re afraid. That’s why you’re reaching out to me...you want to see if you can latch on to me instead” Lizzie theorized._

_The girl stiffened, and dark energy seemed to surround them._

_But Lizzie continued, smirking, “You can’t though, because if you could...you wouldn’t be here talking to me”_

_The not-Josie roared in anger, sending a wave of black magic at Lizzie, and Lizzie was tossed to the ground, disoriented._

_She looked back up but the girl was nowhere to be found._

_Come to think of it, she wasn’t in the park anymore, instead, she was laying on green grass with trees in front of her._

_When she looked behind her, she saw a large white house that had voices coming from the inside of it._

_Lizzie got up and walked up the stairs to the house, spotting a soccer ball to the right._

_When she reached the top, she went over to the open window and saw a man yelling at a boy, who looked to be around 9 years old._

_“What have I said about you touching your siblings? You know you're not allowed to.”_

_The boy seemed crushed, “I’m not going to siphon them, I promise dad.”_

_But the father wasn’t listening._

_“You know you can’t control it, if I see you touch them again I will show you what happens when you disobey me…do you understand me Malachai?”_

_“Yes sir” the boy bit out bitterly._

_Lizzie stared in shock as the boy then ran out of the house into the woods, not seeing her._

_There’s no way._

_The boy was...Uncle Kai?_

_Lizzie couldn’t move as she watched the boy disappear._

_She couldn’t believe what she just saw and heard._

_Did his father just say he’s not allowed to touch people?_

_What in the actual hell?_

_“Perhaps if you were more kind to him, he may actually listen for once.” a woman’s voice said, and Lizzie turned to look back through the window._

_She saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes._

_The woman appeared to be very pregnant._

_Was that...her grandmother?_

_It must be._

_The woman approached the man, eyes careful._

_“And why would I do that? The boy’s an abomination, we already give him far more than he deserves.” The man said disgust evident in his tone._

_Lizzie put her hand over her mouth to cover her gasp._

_The woman rested her hand on the man's arm, “I’m not arguing with you Joshua, however, he is but a child, and you cannot expect him to avoid Josette, after all, she is his twin.”_

_“I know Maria, but he is a danger to everyone. If we do not have another set of twins, the coven will be forced to deal with him. We cannot risk the chance of him winning the merge.”_

_“I know and we will. It’s only a matter of time before we have another set of twins. All I’m saying is to be patient with the boy. Eventually, he will one day understand that he is not the same as his siblings, but right now he is too young.”_

_Lizzie stumbled away, horrified by the conversation taking place._

_How could any parent call their own child..._

_their own blood.._

_an abomination?_

_It was just so wrong._

_Lizzie looked in the direction that the boy took off in, and came to a decision._

_She was going to try and find him._

_She took off running into the forest, listening for any sounds of where the younger version of her uncle could have gone._

_Then she heard it, a quiet shuffling of feet._

_She came to a stop and stared at the young boy._

_He was sitting next to a shack of sorts and appeared to be trying to read from a book, however, he seemed to be struggling._

_She approached slowly even though she had a feeling that this was a memory._

_Meaning there would be no way for the boy to see her._

_She was only a few feet away from him when she stepped on a branch, and a snap echoed through the vast forest._

_The boy's head snapped up and stared directly at her._

_Lizzie froze._

_There’s no way…_

_He stared at her wide-eyed._

_“Who are you?” he asked a touch of nervousness in his voice._

_“You..you can see me?”_

_It wasn’t possible, not if this was a memory._

_“Of course I can see you,” He said rolling his eyes, and this time with more confidence, he demanded, “Now tell me who you are.”_

_Lizzie was quiet._

_Before she decided that she may as well go along with it if only to figure out why he was able to see her._

_“My name’s Lizzie, what’s yours?” She asked softly, walking closer until she was in front of him._

_She then knelt down, so she was eye level with him._

_He stared at her, uncertain, as nobody ever approached him -besides his twin- on their own free will._

_“My name is..Kai.” He said hesitantly._

_“Well then... It’s nice to meet you, Kai.” Lizzie offered him her hand, and Kai stared at it as if he’s never shaken someone’s hand before._

_And what if he hadn’t._

_God, could they really be so cruel?_

_Never mind, she already knew the answer._

_Kai slowly lifted his tiny hand and placed it in hers, and slowly shook it._

_“It’s nice to meet you too?”_

_It was phrased like a question._

_“Why are you out here all alone?”_

_Kai just shrugged not wanting to answer, but seconds later he flinched expecting the teen to be upset that he didn’t answer._

_But Lizzie decided to leave the question alone for now, and looked at the book he was holding._

_She blinked in surprise when she realized it was a grimoire._

_“Are you doing magic?” she inquired, and Kai jerked back._

_His entire body was tense, ready to sprint away._

_“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m a witch too.” she tried to soothe, but that seemed to make it even more stressed out, and Lizzie then knew what was wrong._

_“Well that’s actually not right...I’m not exactly a normal witch, after all, witches typically have their own magic.”_

_Kai froze._

_“What?”_

_And Lizzie pretended to look confused, “What wrong?”_

_“What...what do you mean you don’t have your own magic?”_

_And Lizzie pretended to tense, “Oh...I’m um not supposed to tell others..um forget I said anything.”_

_She got up, pretending to leave but a small hand caught her wrist, and Lizzie looked back, a fake worried look on her face._

_“Wait..don't leave..please just tell me what you meant..please,” begged Kai._

_Lizzie acted like she was still going to leave, but then she sighed as if afraid she was making a mistake and sat down in front of him._

_“I don’t exactly have magic, but I’m still a witch.”_

_Kai watched her eyes filling with hope, “If you don’t have magic...how can you still be a witch?”_

_Lizzie looked into the distance, “I’m what other witches call a siphon witch.”_

_Kai gasped in shock, he had never known that there was someone else like him out there._

_“Really?”_

_Lizzie pretended to be confused, “Yeah, why?”_

_“I’m a siphoner too.”_

_Lizzie made her eyes widen and acted like she was shocked at the news._

_Damn, she deserved an Oscar._

_“I..I had no idea there were others like me, out there.” She said._

_Kai, for the first time, had a hint of a smile on his face._

_“Neither did I...I thought I was the only one”_

_“So you have the ability to siphon magic too?” Lizzie asked._

_And Kai nodded, “Yeah, that’s why I'm here, the hut here has the residue of magic attached to it. It’s how I practice magic...well it’s how I’m trying to practice. I can’t understand all the words in the grimoire.”_

_Lizzie frowned, “You’re practicing alone?”_

_Kai paused confused, “yeah..who would I practice with?”_

_“You’re apart of a coven aren’t you?”_

_Kai went still, then started playing with his hands, “My coven...does not like me because I’m a siphoner. So no, there's no one else.”_

_Lizzie felt anger flow through her body at the injustice._

_How can anyone treat a child like this?_

_“Well...I can help you practice if you want.” offered Lizzie_

_Kai’s head shot up, with a look of pure joy._

_“Really?!”_

_And when Lizzie nodded, a grin lit up his face, and he grabbed the grimoire, showing Lizzie the page he was on._

_“I was looking at this spell..” He said pointing at a certain area on the page,_

_“But I wasn’t sure what it does.”_

_Lizzie read the passage and turned to Kai._

_“Alright, this spell allows witches to levitate objects.”_

_“Cool, how do you say the spell?”_

_“The incantation is vitae”_

_“Vetae” Kai tried to repeat,_

_But Lizzie shook her head._

_“Viiitae, you have to really pronounce the i and t.”_

_“Vitae” He tried again._

_“Nicely done, now time for the spell.”_

_Immediately, Kai turned and rested his hand on the hut, siphoning from it._

_When he was done, he turned back towards Lizzie and took a seat next to her._

_“Now what?”_

_Lizzie smiled and reached for a branch next to her._

_She put it in front of them._

_“Now you say the incantation and focus your magic on the branch.”_

_Kai nodded, closed his eyes and put his hand out._

_“Vitae” Kai peeked an eye open, but nothing had happened._

_He lowered his hand disappointed._

_“Hey, spells take time to learn, no witch gets them the first time.” She encouraged him. “_

_Try again, but this time, feel your magic reaching out and picture the branch lifting into the air.”_

_Kai took a breath, then raised back up his hand, and closed his eyes._

_He searched for the magic inside of him and pulled it forward._

_He then pictures the magic uncoiling from him and attaching to the branch in front of him._

_He told it to lift it._

_“Vitae”_

_There’s silence, and Kai was scared to open his eyes._

_“Open your eyes,” Lizzie commanded, and he did._

_What he saw, caused him to smile._

_The branch was hovering a few feet off the ground._

_“I did it,” breathed Kai._

_“Yes you did.” and Lizzie turned and pulled him into a hug._

_Kai froze and the branch dropped._

_However Lizzie didn’t release her hold, instead, she held onto him tighter._

_After a few moments, Kai relaxed into the embrace and hugged back._

_He rested his head on her shoulder._

_Lizzie laid her head on top of his, realizing that she did something that no one else has ever done to him._

_God, had this kid really never been hugged._

_She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Kai was gone._

_She shot up, looking everywhere for him but he was nowhere in sight._

_As she looked around, she realized that the sky was darker and that the forest around her was different then before._

_She looked to her right, noticing a fire in the distance._

_She walked towards it, and as she got closer she realized that she could hear music._

_The music became more pronounced the closer she got to the fire._

_It was classical._

_But... it sounded dark._

_When she reached the edge of the treeline, she stopped, looking for the source of the music that seemed to echo through the clearing._

_But there was nothing there that it could be coming from._

_As she continued to look around, she spotted a figure lying in the grass._

_Lizzie paused, then walked towards the person._

_When she got closer, she realized that it was a girl lying front faced in a pool of their own blood._

_Lizzie stopped walking before taking off into a run to the person’s side._

_When she reached the girl, she turned her over._

_Lizzie froze, as the face of Alyssa Chang coated in blood stared blankly into her._

_“No…”_

_Lizzie backed away but tripped over something trying to getaway._

_She fell on something warm, and when she looked under her, she saw the body of another girl she killed._

_Lizzie cried out and pushed herself off the girl._

_She got on her knees and when she looked to the right she saw the last two bodies of the other girls._

_Lizzie put her hand over her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes._

_“What have I done?” gasped Lizzie._

_She folded into herself as she started sobbing._

“Lizzie!” _a familiar voice shouted from seemingly nowhere but Lizzie was too lost to hear it._

_“I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry” She repeated over and over._

_Wishing more than anything that she could take back what she did._

“Lizzie!” 

Lizzie shot up with a gasped, heart pounding. 

When she looked around, she saw her Uncle Kai in front of her, staring at her with concern.

“You okay?” He asked. 

Lizzie slowly nodded, not completely sure.

She reached up and rubbed her face, trying to clear away any evidence of tears.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What time is it?”

“It’s 7 am…” Kai studied her, “You dreamed about what happened, didn’t you?”

Lizzie tensed but decided to tell the truth.

“Yeah...but I’m fine, I promise.”

Kai snorted, “Yeah sure...I totally believe you.”

Lizzie scowled.

“I prefer the younger you.” snarked Lizzie.

He rolled his eyes but froze when the words registered.

“Wait, what? What do you mean by younger me?”

Lizzie paused at the question as she realized what she said, and why it didn’t make any sense to him.

“Before the dream, I had about what I did...I had a different dream. One that didn’t really like a dream but more like a memory.”

“Wait, are you saying you dreamed one of my memories from when I was younger?” asked Uncle Kai. 

He was frowning as he considered what that meant.

It appeared to him that option 1 was happening.

“Yes but also no.”

Immediately he looked at her confused, because what did that mean?

“That makes no sense.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes but clarified, “When it was happening it seemed like a memory, but…”

“But what?”

“But your younger self could see me.”

He stared at her. T

hat didn’t make any sense at all.

How could a memory version of him see her?

“And that’s not all…” Kai raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“We had a conversation, and I taught you..him, whatever, how to do a spell.”

“So let me get this straight, you’re saying that in this dream you talked to a little me, and taught him magic?”

Lizzie nodded.

And Kai didn’t say anything for a while as he thought about how that could have possibly happened.

He looked back at his niece when an idea came to him.

“You know how we gained all of each other's memories?” Lizzie nodded. 

“Well, it might be possible that, since you now have all my memories from when I was younger in your brain, that your subconscious was able to create an accurate representation of me when I was, whatever age I was in the memory, and have him interact with you as if it was actually me.”

“I guess that makes sense”

Kai clapped his hands together

“Alright moving on, why don’t you go clean all the blood off yourself, and get dressed and I’ll go make breakfast.”

Lizzie looked at him warily.

“Uncle Kai, can you even cook edible food?”

Kai gave the most offended look Lizzie had ever seen.

As if she just insulted his very existence, instead of just questioning his cooking abilities.

“Yes I can, and I’ll have you know that I am an amazing chef.” Kai boasted.

“Mmm, are you sure? Because I really don’t want to get food poisoning.”

“Yes, I’m sure. After all, I had 18 years to perfect it.”

Lizzie looked at him curiously, “You learned to cook in the prison world?”

“Yep, It was something I could do to pass time.” He explained, voice curt and Lizzie nodded, understanding that it was a topic he didn’t like talking about.

Kai got up and went to leave, but paused in the doorway.

“Eggs, bacon, and toast sound good?”

“Yeah that sounds fine, but if you burn any of it, I will throw it in the trash.”

Kai rolled his eyes, and left, heading to the kitchens.

Lizzie sat in the bed for a bit as she mentally went over everything that happened in the dream.

Her mind went to the first part of her dream, the part with not-Josie. 

Were Hope and Josie really trying to find a way to talk to her?

Even after finding out what she did?

Were they trying to get her out of the prison world? 

Lizzie shook her head. 

If they were trying to get in contact with her using the bond, she would get her answers soon enough.

Lizzie got up, went to her dresser, and pulled out a cute but comfortable outfit.

She then went to the bathroom to shower.

When she saw herself, she felt herself shudder.

As the blood and her tear-stained face reminded her of everything that had happened in less than 24 hours.

She stripped off the bloodied clothes and got into the shower.

She turned the water to a steaming hot and began to scrub herself free of the blood that felt cemented into her skin. 

Once she was sure she got all the blood, she shampooed her hair, two times, then conditioned it.

When she was done, she turned off the water and got out.

She put on the blue fitted shirt and black leggings.

And left the bathroom.

She then blow-dried her hair and put it up in a double dutch braided ponytail.

Once she was sure she looked fine, she left her room to go find her uncle.

Ready to face the first real day in the prison world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part with Hope and Josie was what was going on, while everything that happened in chapter 1 and 2 with Lizzie was happening.  
> And the second part with the dream, was after Lizzie fell asleep.


	4. The Darkness

\--Outside World--

Hope and Josie woke up at 6 am and grabbed a quick breakfast in the kitchen.

When they were finished they went back to Hope’s room to prepare the spell. 

Josie grabbed the salt and poured it in a large circle, and Hope moved the bowl and knife into the circle. 

Josie then made sure that the candles were in the correct places and moved in the circle.

Hope sat next to her and offered her the knife. 

Josie took and cut her hand.

Once she was sure it was deep enough, she put her hand over the bowl and let her blood drip into it.

When she was sure there was enough, she pulled her hand back. 

Hope grabbed Josie's hand and did a quick healing spell.

She then took the knife and cut her own hand.

She had to do it multiple times, as it kept healing itself. 

She put the knife down and did the binding spell, that would allow Hope to follow Josie into her subconscious.

“Alligatus et sanguinem magicae”

Once Hope was sure it was in place, she turned to Josie.

“Alright...now lay down and I will start the spell.” said Hope, knowing that it was time “And remember do not move at any point while I say the spell.”

“Yeah, I know Hope, you’ve said it a thousand times already,” Josie said, rolling her eyes.

“I know, it’s just that the spell can be really dangerous if it’s done wrong,” Hope replied.

“I understand, I won’t move, I promise.”

Hope smiled and moved into the circle of salt and sat down next to her, with her grimoire in her lap.

“Alright let’s do this...Ego ille qui quaerit invenire intra mens” began Hope, and a gust of wind swept through the room, and Hope kept going. 

“Et notitia eius in medio occultatum”

A fire erupted around the circle of salt, causing the two girls to be surrounded by intense heat.

“Et dabit ei, ut quaerit invenire responsa tuum” Hope finished the spell, and laid down next to Josie, grabbing her left hand.

It was silent for a moment before both girls went unconscious.

_(Josie’s Mind)_

_Josie’s eyes snapped open, and she sat up looking around._

_She heard a groan next to her and looked to her right to see Hope sitting up as well._

_Hope was looking around curiously._

_“I think it worked.”_

_Josie raised her eyebrow, “Apparently...now that we're here how are we going to find my bond with Lizzie.”_

_“Well first things first, we need to figure out where we are in your mind, once we do we can start looking for the tether to your sister.”_

_The two girls got to their feet. And when they looked around, they realized they were in an old-looking library._

_“Huh, this must be where all your knowledge is kept.” Hope stated, looking at the bookshelves._

_Josie walked to one of them and grabbed one of the books on the shelf._

_She looked at the cover and saw that it said the word ‘Gemini Coven’ on it._

_Hope walked up behind her and looked at the book in her hands._

_When she opened it, she read._

\--The Parker Family--

Members

  * Matthew Parker- Witch; Twin → Joshua Parker; Lost merge; Deceased
  * Joshua Parker - Previous Coven Leader; Witch; Twin → Matthew Parker; Wife → Maria Parker; 8 children; Deceased
  * Maria Parker- Witch; Husband → Joshua Parker; 8 Children; Deceased
  * Malachai 'Kai' Parker- Previous Coven Leader; Aberrant Witch (Siphoner); Now - Heretic; Twin → Josette Parker; Alive
  * Josette 'Jo' Parker- Witch/Human; Twin → Malachai Parker; 2 Children; Deceased
  * Josiah 'Joey' Parker- Witch; Deceased
  * Gabriella 'Gabby' Parker- Witch; Deceased
  * Nathaniel 'Nate' Parker- Witch; Deceased
  * Madelyn 'Maddy' Parker- Witch; Deceased
  * Olivia 'Liv' Parker- Witch; Twin → Lucas Parker; Deceased
  * Lucas 'Luke' Parker- Witch; Twin → Olivia Parker; Lost merge; Deceased
  * Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Saltzman- Aberrant Witch (Siphoner); Twin → Josette Saltzman; Alive
  * Josette 'Josie' Saltzman- Aberrant Witch (Siphoner); Twin → Elizabeth Saltzman; Alive



_Hope raised her eyebrows as she read the names, “Wow, I never knew that your family was this big.”_

_“Neither did I.”_

_Josie flipped the page, curious as to what else there was._

\--Gemini Coven--

Known Facts

  * This Coven specializes in Cloaking Magic



-Their cloaking spells are considered to be the most powerful.

  * There is a curse on the Gemini twins in the coven



-Must merge by 22 or the Coven dies.

  * Entire Coven is linked to the Coven Leader
  * The only Coven that has Aberrant witches



-They do not have their own magic; must siphon from others; considered abominations by Gemini Coven

  * They are responsible for the creation of places called Prison Worlds.



-They lock away those they deem a threat to their Coven

_The two girls shared a look as they took in the information._

_“I had no idea that the original name for siphon witches was aberrant witches...what does that even mean?” Josie said as she stared at the book._

_“Aberrant means to depart from the accepted standard, which makes sense as siphon witches were seen by your coven as not normal and wrong.”_

_Hope, then, moved away from Josie heading towards the double doors that led out of the library._

_“Come on, let’s go see what else there is.”_

_Josie glanced back at Hope, then went to put the book back on the shelf._

_However, when Josie went to go after Hope, she stopped suddenly, as she was struck by something._

_She looked back at the bookshelf with the book on it._

_How did that book have all that information, when she knew for a fact, that she never knew most of it?_

_Hope looked back at her from the doorway, and noticed the confused expression on her face._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Josie looked forward again, shaking her head, “Nothing.”_

_“Then come on, we don’t have that much time before someone notices we’re missing.”_

_“I know, coming.”_

_They left the library, not noticing the shadow of a creature that appeared in their stead._

_When they passed through the doors, they were transported into a forest._

_“A forest? Why do I have a forest in my mind?” and Hope shrugged not knowing the answer._

_“Maybe you find trees relaxing or something? I don’t know it’s your mind.”_

_Josie looked around, seeing trees in every direction. “How are we going to find anything in all this?”_

_Hope frowned knowing she was right before she got an idea._

_Hope walked over to a patch of clean grass and sat down, gesturing for Josie to do the same._

_Josie stared at Hope incredulously._

_“You want to take a break right now?”_

_Hope rolled her eyes, “Nooo, I want you to meditate with me, that way you can focus your mind in order for you to figure out what direction we should go next.”_

_Josie decided that she may as well give it a try, not like there were any other options right now._

_Josie sat down crisscrossed in front of Hope and looked at her with raised eyebrows._

_Hope held out her hands, and Josie took them._

_“Alright Josie, I want you to close your eyes, and think about your sister, and you should feel a pull in a certain direction,” said Hope._

_Josie did as she said, and focused her thoughts on her sister_

_She thought about Lizzie’s selfishness._

_And about how Lizzie was overprotective of her, which sometimes crossed into possessiveness._

_She thought about her sassy remarks to everything, and how she always had a comeback._

_She remembered Lizzie’s smile, which could light up any room._

_And her blue eyes, which shone like stars when she was happy seemed to turn into a raging storm of blue and grey when she was angry._

_She thought about all the times they would lay together on one of their beds, taking comfort in one another._

_She, then, remembered all the times when they were younger, and they would venture through the forest searching for mythical creatures._

_Which now that she thought about it, probably did exist._

_Then, she felt it._

_A pull to the right._

_She opened her eyes and met Hope’s stare._

_“We have to go right.” was she said._

_Hope nodded and got to her feet, pulling Josie up as went._

_“Alright, right it is.”_

_The girls trudged further into the forest, their eye’s peeled for anything unusual._

_They were walking for about ten minutes when Hope noticed that light was reflecting off something up ahead, and pulled Josie to a stop._

_“Hope, what’s wrong?” Josie asked, not sure why they’ve stopped._

_“Look there...up ahead, the suns reflecting off of something.” Josie looked in the direction Hope pointed in and saw what Hope had seen._

_“What is that?”_

_“I don’t know but let’s find out,” Hope declared, as she began walking towards it, with Josie close beside her._

_When the girls got closer, they noticed a rock wall._

_They realized that the sun was reflecting off of crystals that appeared to be welded into the rock._

_“This is different,” Hope said as she walked forward until she was an arms length away from the wall. “I’ve never seen crystals embedded into rock like this before. Have you Jo?”_

_Hope looked back when Josie didn’t answer but she couldn’t see her anywhere._

_“Jo? Josie?” called Hope, concerned._

_“Over here,” responded Josie and Hope looked in the direction she heard her voice coming from, noticing brown hair behind a bolder to her left._

_Hope walked over and halted when she saw what Josie was looking at._

_There was a crevice in the rock._

_“I think this is what was calling me.” Josie moved to the entrance of the cave, and crouched down and started to squeeze through the crevice._

_Hope watched her in disbelief, “Are we really going into an unknown opening without any knowledge of what’s on the other side.”_

_“Yes, now come on, we don’t have all day remember.”_

_Hope rolled her eyes and went after Josie into the crevice._

_It wasn’t long before they exited the other side, and what they saw on the other side took their breaths away._

_The cave was large but that wasn’t what caught their attention._

_What had caught their attention was the crystals that were fused into every surface of the cave._

_And even though it was inside, the crystals seemed to glow, bathing the room in light._

_“Oh my god.”_

_“Yeah” breathlessly Josie agreed, awe on every inch of her face._

_“What is this place?” Hope was gazing at one of the crystals to the right._

_Josie shook her head, “I have no idea.”_

_Josie walked to one of the larger crystals and stared at it, having never seen anything like it._

_Hope came over and stood next to her._

_Both girls gasped as strange energy came from the crystal, but before either girl could move away, they were put into a trance._

_And a memory of the past played through their mind’s eye._

**_Two little girls could be seen hiding in a closet._ **

**_They were terrified, as they heard the voice of a man call out to them._ **

**_“Josie? You ho, Lizzie?” called Kai Parker. “Come out where Uncle Kai can see you, I have a small ax to grind, well...not so small.”_ **

_And then the scene was gone, and both girls were left gasping, as the trance was lifted._

_“What was that?” Hope’s hands were shaking as she felt the fear that the two girls must have been feeling._

_“I…” Josie started, trying to shake off the adrenaline that had just rushed through her “...think that was a memory from when our Uncle Kai tried to kill us when Lizzie and I were kids.”_

_“God, that was horrible,” Hope said._

_Josie was staring at the crystal in contemplation._

_“The crystals...I think they hold my memories in them.”_

_Hope considered this, “Yeah, that makes sense.”_

_Josie, then, frowned._

_“Wait, if this place holds my memories, then why was I led here when I focused on Lizzie?”_

_“Maybe..because she’s in most of your memories. I mean, you guys do practically everything together.” Hope answered._

_“Then, where is my bond with Lizzie?’_

_“I don’t know Jo, we just have to keep looking.”_

_“Alright, I guess we should leave then.”_

_“Yeah let’s go”_

_As the two girls went to leave, Hope accidentally touched a crystal and was thrown into a memory._

**_Josie was on a phone, a look of fear on her face._ **

**_She turned suddenly, dropping the phone as she went._ **

**_She ran towards a table where the sandbox rested and grabbed it._ **

**_She turned and threw it to the floor._ **

**_It broke._ **

**_Black magic blasted from it and slammed Josie backward._ **

**_She hit the floor, as the black magic flooded into her._ **

**_When she opened her eyes, they were black._ **

_Hope eyes shot open with a gasp, and she turned to stare a Josie in shock._

_“You broke the sandbox” was she said._

_Josie ceased all movement, not knowing what to say._

_“You broke the sandbox!” said Hope again, borderline yelling._

_“Yes.”_

_Josie had closed her eyes._

_“You’re full of black magic.”_

_Josie’s head snapped up, “No, it’s gone. I used it all up to get out of the last prison world.”_

_“Black magic like that doesn’t just disappear.”_

_“Well I don’t know what to say. It did for me.” Josie shook her head, frustrated. “I don’t want to talk about this right now. What I want is to find my sister, and in order to do that we have to find our bond so can we please just keep moving.”_

_“Fine, but when we leave we are talking about this.”_

_“Okay! Fine, we will.”_

_The girls leave the cave, tension still in the air._

_“Now, where do we go?” questioned Josie._

_“Let’s just continue past the cave, see what we find,” Hope replied._

_They walk for a while longer, when they started to notice that the trees were thinning out._

_It wasn’t long under they spotted a road, and the two girls went towards it._

_When they reached it, they stopped and looked up and down the road, but couldn’t see anything._

_“You wanna follow the road and see where it goes?” Josie asked._

_Hope looked at her and shrugged, “Might as well.”_

_They started walking along with the road._

_About ten minutes into their walk, they spotted a building up ahead._

_The girls shared a look between each other and started running in the direction of the building._

_When they reached it, they realized it was a store._

_The front of the building had a neon sign that said ‘Mementos’._

_The girls went inside and looked at the shelves of the ‘store’._

_Josie’s eyes widened in shock as she recognized the stuff sitting on the shelves._

_It was stuff she used to own, back from when she was younger._

_Josie walked to one of the items and picked it up._

_It was a stuffed tiger that was pink with white stripes and a gold underbelly instead of the typical orange, black, and white._

_“I recognize everything here. This tiger I got when I was six and I named her Lyra. Lizzie got one that was purple instead of pink, she had named hers, Kara. We had them until we were ten.”_

_“This must be where your brain stores all the things you’ve had in the past,” Hope said, smiling as she pictured a two young girls sleeping with stuffed tigers._

_“Yeah--”_

_The sound of glass shattering on the floor echoed the store._

_And both girls turned, startled._

_“What the hell?” Hope exclaimed._

_They went to look around the corner and what they saw made them stop in their tracks._

_It hulking beast._

_It looked like a dementor from Harry Potter, and a werewolf from Underworld had a baby._

_“Shit,” whispered Josie._

_And the creature turned to look at them, eyes pitch black._

_“RUN” shouted Hope._

_They turned tail, and ran out of the store._

_They could hear the monster crash into one of the isle shelves as it gave chase._

_“Where do we go?!” Josie exclaimed as they ran_

_Hope looked to the right and spot a dark house, that gave off a creepy feeling._

_“There,” She said pointing._

_“There?!” echoed Josie, incredulous._

_“Do you see anywhere else?” snapped Hope._

_The girls run in the direction of the house as fast as they could._

_They forced themselves to run faster when they heard the crash of the monster going through the window of the store._

_They reached the house and ran up the creaking steps to the door._

_Hope and Josie, then, run into the house, slamming the door shut behind them._

_But they didn’t stop there._

_They then proceeded to run up the stairwell in front of them. T_

_hey entered a long hallway and ran to the end of it._

_They open one of the doors that led to a bedroom and went inside._

_Then, they pushed the large dresser in the room in front of the door and got back._

_“What the hell was that?” Josie asked in a whisper._

_Hope looked at Josie, “Jo..that thing radiated black magic...could you not feel it?”_

_Josie froze._

_“Are you saying that you think the creature is the black magic from the sandbox?”_

_“Yes,” Hope said simply._

_Josie sat down on the bed in shock._

_“I..I thought it was gone..how could I be so wrong?”_

_“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we know now,” Hope said as she moved to kneel down in from of Josie, taking her hands in her own._

_“What do we do? How can we stop it?” Josie asked quietly. Both girls tensed as they heard a crash from downstairs._

_“We have to fight it. If we kill it here, it will get rid of it altogether.” Hope said confidently._

_“What if we can’t-” Josie began._

_“-We will.” interrupted Hope_

_Hope tightened her grip on Josie’s hands, as they heard the stomps of the creature stalking up the stairs._

_“Come on, we can do this,” Hope said as she pulled Josie back to her feet._

_Josie gasped, as they heard the monster slamming itself into the door, shaking the entire floor._

_They both turn to face the door and linked hands._

_The creature broke through the door, pushing the dresser out of the way like it was simply a chair._

_“Jo, repeat after me,_ _mitto creatura Bact” Hope chanted._ _”_ _inferi non perdam reliquias”_

 _Josie began to siphon as she repeated the words in unison with Hope. “_ _mitto creatura Bact”_

_They raised their hands up, and the creature roared with pain and was forced back._

_They didn’t stop, continuing to say the same word over and over._

_“inferi non perdam reliquias, mitto creatura Bact inferi non perdam reliquias”_

_The creature tried to charge at them, but couldn’t._

_It was forced back and slammed into the wall._

_Then the wind picked up and it burst into flames._

_There was silence, as the two girls stood there, uncertain if it was over._

_Then Josie gasped, as a weight of something sinister was lifted from her._

_“Jo?” said Hope concerned._

_“I’m okay..I think it worked. It’s gone.”_

_Immediately, Hope relaxed and went lay on the bed, exhausted._

_“Hope, are you okay?” asked Josie, as she noticed the paleness in Hope’s complexion._

_“Yeah, I’m just tired. I’ve done to much magic today and turns out doing magic in someone’s head is very exhausting.”_

_“Maybe you should stay here, and I’ll keep looking,” Josie stated concerned for her unofficial sister’s health._

_But Hope shook her head. “No, I’m not letting you go alone, especially after what just happened.”_

_The two girls laid on the bed for 30 minutes, before they gathered enough strength to continue._

_Josie got up and looked out the window to the backyard of the house._

_When she looked further into the distance, she saw a waterfall, and for some reason, she felt a pull to it._

_“I think I know where to try next.”_

_Hope came to stand beside her and the two girls shared a look and went downstairs._

_When they reached the backyard, they went in the direction they saw the waterfall._

_It didn’t take them long to get to it._

_The waterfall was massive, and the roar of the water almost drowned out all other sounds._

_And at the bottom of it was a large pool of water that seemed to be constantly giving off magic._

_“It’s the bond,” Josie said. “I can feel it.”_

_“How are you going to use it to reach Lizzie?” asked Hope, a grin on her face as she realized they were so close to accomplishing their goal._

_“I have to go in,” Josie turned towards Hope. “Don’t follow me in, even if it looks like I’m not coming up.”_

_“Why would that happen?” Hope said, narrowing her eyes._

_“Just promise me, you won’t follow. It could mess everything up. I don’t know how I know this. I just do. So right now, I need you to trust me.”_

_Hope was quiet, before replying. “I promise.”_

_Josie gave a grateful smile, before moving away from Hope._

_Josie, then, turned so her back was to water. She stepped back, and let herself fall back first into the pool._

_The second she hit the water, it surged around her, and dragged her into its depths._

_Hope gasped in shock, and took a step forward ready to jump in after her before remembering her promise and stopping._

_She stared down at the water, searching, but Josie Saltzman was gone._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Any mistakes? I'll be updating as much as I can.


End file.
